


Sekai no Sekai

by exomicff



Series: EXOMIC FICFEST 2019 [4]
Category: EXO (Band), Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exomicff/pseuds/exomicff
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: EXOMIC FICFEST 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545913
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sekai no Sekai

SeKai no Sekai

"Hey, Sehun!"

"Evet Takano-san?"  
"Şöyle ki... Yarından itibaren başka bir mangaka ile çalışmaya başlayacaksın."  
"Nasıl yani neden?"  
"Eee şöyle ki... Editör işi bıraktı. Ve şu an mangakanın yeni bir editöre ihtiyacı var."  
"Ama ben henüz "Two Piece"in son sayısını basıma göndermedim ki..."  
"Önemli değil onunla Kisa ilgilenecek."  
Sehun hem kafası karışmış hem de memnun olmamış gibi huzursuzca olduğu yerde kıpırdandı.  
"Takano-san... Peki kime editörlük yapacağım?"  
"Kim Kai-san'a editörlük yapacaksın."  
"Kendisi yaoi çizeri." dedi Onodera kendini tutamayarak.  
"Ne yaoi mi?" diye panikle atıldı Sehun.  
" Evet! Bir sorun mu var?"  
"Şey..."  
Cümlesini tamamlamadan önce Sehun göz ucuyla etrafına bakındı. Masasına oturmuş işlerine odaklanmış olan Emerald çalışanlarına baktı. Bu departmanda çalışanların çoğunun gönül işlerinden haberdardı. Takano'nun Onodera'ya aşık olduğunu, Hatori'nin Yoshikawa Chiharu isimli bir mangaka ile oldukça yakın olduğunu ve hatta Kisa'nın da kitapçıda çalışan bir erkek arkadaşı olduğunu biliyordu. Hâl böyleyken tutupta homofobik olduğunu söyleyemezdi.  
"Yok bir şey efendim. Haruka-san'a bu zamana kadar ki çalışmaları için teşekkür edeceğim."  
"Tamam ama çok duygusala bağlamasan iyi edersin." Takano böyle söylemiş olsa da Sehun için biraz imkansız bir durumdu.  
Editörlük yapmaya 8 ay önce, Haruka-san ve "Two Piece" ile başlamıştı. Manga bir gün bitecekti ama en azından tamamlamak istemişti. Üstelik... Şimdi bir yaoi manga editörlüğüne atanmıştı. Onun için bundan daha beter bir şey olamazdı. Elbette insanları asla yargılamamıştı. Ama bir erkekle olma düşüncesi onun için çok ama çok tuhaftı. Bu yüzden bırakın bir erkekle ilişki yaşamayı, yaoi/shounen-ai bir manga görmeye bile katlanamıyordu. Fakat korktuğu başına gelmişti. Elbette bu sektörde kimlerle çalışacağınız asla belli olmuyordu ama Sehun bir yaoi çizen mangaka ile bu kadar çabuk bir araya gelmeyi beklemiyordu.  
Derin bir iç çekip sandalyesine oturdu. Önce Haruka-san'ı arayacak sonrada basıma gidecek son sayıyı Kisa'ya teslim edecekti...  
___________  
Ertesi gün Sehun, sabah güneşinin yüzüne vurmasıyla gözlerini açmak zorunda kalmıştı. Lâkin işe gitmeyi hiç istemiyordu. Ama bu hayatta asla istekleriniz olmazdı. Bu yüzden zor da olsa yataktan kalkmayı başardı ve banyosuna yöneldi.  
Bugün ilk olarak şirketi Marukawa'ya uğrayacak, Takano'dan yeni mangakası Kai'nin ev adresini alacak ve onunla olan randevusuna gidecekti. Bunları 9'a kadar yapmış olmalıydı yoksa Takano'dan hayatında hiç duymadığı azarı işitirdi.  
Saatine baktığında çoktan 08.15 olmuştu. Sonuç olarak tek lokma yiyemeden evden ayrılmak zorunda kalmıştı.  
Marukawa'ya vardığında saat 08.40'ı gösteriyordu. Takano'nun sinirli bir şekilde onu beklediğine emindi. Ve her ne kadar klasik olsada -ki buna yemin bile ederdi- trafiğe takılmıştı.  
Asansörü bile beklemeden merdivenlerden Emerald departmanına doğru koştu. Tahmini doğru çıkmıştı. Nefes nefese içeri girdiğinde Takano çatık kaşlarla onu bekliyordu. Diğerleri ise 'sen bittin Sehun! 'der gibi bakıyordu çaylak editöre.  
"T-Takano-san... Özür dilerim."  
"Zamanın kalmadığı için şu an tek bir kelime dahi etmeyeceğim. Bunu sen geri döndüğünde konuşacağız. Şimdi..." dedi Takano iki parmağının arasında tuttuğu kağıdı Sehun'a uzatarak.  
"Bunu al ve derhâl mangakanın yanına git."  
"Tabii efendim. Sağ olun efendim."  
"Eğilmeyi bırak ve koş Sehun!"  
Sehun Takano'nun dediğini yapmış ve yine koşarak merdivenlerden aşağı inmişti. Kai ile randevusu 9'daydı...  
______________  
Sehun ilk kez geldiği ara sokağa girdiğinde elindeki kağıdı bir kez daha kontrol etme ihtiyacı hissetti. Görüş alanında birkaç bahçeli ev duruyordu. İçlerinden biri mutlaka elindeki adrese uyuyor olmalıydı.  
Düşündüğü gibi de olmuştu. Bahçesi sararmaya yüz tutmuş, uzun otlarla bezeli beyaz bir evdi.  
Hiç vakit kaybetmeden hafif paslanmış bahçe kapısının gıcırdamasına izin vererek, sonuna kadar itti ve içeri adımını attı. Kapıya doğru ilerlerken solmuş çiçeklere üzülerek bir kez daha bakmayı da ihmal etmemişti.  
Evin kapısına ufak bir yumruk darbesi indirmesiyle kapının gıcırdayarak açılması saniyeler almıştı.  
"Tamam eğer akşam saatleri olsaydı bu cidden baya ürkütücü olurdu" dedi kendi kendine. Fakat çoktan içeri girmişti.  
Evin içi beklediğinden daha havasız ve karanlıktı. Belli ki kimse ne perdeyi ne de pencereyi açmayı düşünmüştü. Bu yüzden Sehun önünü görmekte ve nefes almakta zorlanıyordu.  
"Kai-san?"diye seslendi yaşayan birilerinin olup olmadığını anlamak için ama ses yoktu.  
Pes edip biraz daha ilerledi ve sonunda mangaka asistanlarının harıl harıl çalıştığı odayı bulmayı başarmıştı. Üç kişilik asistan ekibi o kadar çok odaklanmıştı ki Sehun'u fark eden olmadı.  
"Kai-san?"dedi Sehun tekrar. Asistanları saymazsa asıl adam burada yok gibiydi.  
"Diğer oda..."dedi içlerinden biri. Fakat Sehun sesin kimden geldiğini anlayamamıştı. Umursadığı da söylenemezdi. Şimdilik diğer odalara bakacaktı.  
İlk durağı elbette kapısı açık olan tam karşıdaki oda olmuştu. Odadan içeri girdiğinde dağınık bir yatak ve üzerinde yatan beden dışında hiçbir şey yoktu. Mangakanın ismini yeniden telaffuz etmesi gerektiğini düşünmüştü o an.  
"K-Kai...." Sehun cümlesini tamamlayamadan aniden yatağa çekildi.  
"Sen..."dedi yeni mangakası olduğunu düşündüğü adam. Şu an üzerindeydi ve ellerini Sehun'un başının iki tarafına koymuştu. Kısaca kapana kısılmıştı.  
"Yeni editörüm müsün?"  
Hareket kabiliyeti sıfır olan Sehun giderek gerilmeye başlıyordu.  
"E-Evet. İsmim Sehun."  
"Demek öyle." Sehun dikkatle ona bakan koyu renk gözlere aynı şekilde karşılık verdi. Bir süre sonra detaylar gözüne takılmaya başladı. Mangakanın sakalları çoktan uzamış, saçları ise karmakarışıktı. Kahve ile sigara karışımı bir koku yayıyordu etrafına. Bunun dışında iyice gerilen Sehun, buna son vermek istercesine panikle mangakasını itti. Yatağa doğru devrilen mangaka boş gözlerle bir süre Sehun'a baktı. Sehun ise ne yaptığını son anda fark etmişti.  
"A-Affedersiniz itmek istememiştim"dedi telaşla. Mangakası ise tek kelime etmeden yataktan kalktı ve diğer odaya yöneldi.  
Kabul etmeliydi ki ilk karşılaşmaları facia ile sonuçlanmıştı.  
Sehun az önce olanları sindirmeye çalışırken bir yandan da yere düşen çantasını alıp hemen mangakasının peşinden gitti.  
"Ne kadar kaldı?" dedi mangakası o içeri girdiği anda. Sanki onu beklemişti.  
"N-Neye?"  
"Senin derdin ne? Elbette manganın teslim tarihini soruyorum... Editör olduğuna emin misin?"  
"Ö-Özür dilerim... Şey..." Sehun çantasının içindeki not defterini ararken mangakasından homurtular yükseliyordu.  
"İki gün. İki gün kaldı."  
Peki yapabildiğin bir şey var mı?"  
"Nasıl yani?"  
"Yani belki mürekkepleme, kesme-yapıştırma gibi."  
"Çok iyi değilim ama kesme-yapıştırmadan anlıyorum. İzleyerek öğrendim."  
"Öyle mi? Hımmm... Neden asistanıma yardımcı olmuyorsun? Sonuçta manganın gecikmesi seni de sıkıntıya sokar editör-san!"  
"E-Evet tabii."  
Sehun çantasını boş bulduğu bir köşeye -her yer dağınıktı çünkü- bıraktı ve kesme-yapıştırma yapan asistanın yanına oturdu. Kız, selam bile vermesine izin vermeden Sehun'a bir sayfa uzattı. Sehun ise başıyla teşekkür edip işe koyuldu.  
Kesme-yapıştırmayı gerçekten de bakarak öğrenmişti. Lakin ilk kez yapacaktı. Eli titriyordu adeta. Üstelik kesme-yapıştırma yaptığı ilk manganın yaoi olması da onu ekstra geriyordu.  
Normalde kitapçılarda bile yaoi bölümünden geçmeyen Sehun, şimdi iki erkeğin aşkını anlatan ve oldukça erotik sahnelere sahip olan manga üzerinde çalışıyordu. Elinde olsa gözlerini kapatırdı ama bu imkânsızdı. İlk olarak ya kendisi bir yerlerini keser ya da emek verilen işi yanlış yaparak berbat edebilirdi. O yüzden bir süre dişini sıkacaktı...  
Belki dakikalar belki saatler ne kadar zaman geçtiğini bilmiyordu Sehun. Arada işini bırakıp sırtını geriyor ya da parmaklarını kütletiyordu. Sırtı dönük olan mangakaya baktığı bir an için ise az önce olanlar aklına gelmiş ve panikle işine geri dönmüştü. Evet, şimdiden aksilikler olmaya ve onu rahatsız etmeye başlamıştı bile.  
"Biraz dinlenmeye ne dersiniz arkadaşlar?"  
Mangakanın sesiyle irkilmişti Sehun.  
"Neredeyse 2 saattir durmaksızın çalışıyorsunuz. Bu hızla zamanında yetişiriz zaten. Öyle değil mi editör-san?"  
"Ne? Ah evet. Eminim yetiştirebilirsiniz."  
"Biraz dinlenin" diye yineledi mangaka.  
Asistanlar rahatlamış bir şekilde oturdukları yerden kalkıp evin odalarına dağıldılar. Sehun ise mangaka ile yalnız kalmıştı.  
"Az önce sana kendimi tanıtmadım değil mi? İsmim Jongin. Lakin mangalarımda Kai mahlasını kullanırım. Yani Jongin ya da Kai hangisi işine gelirse onu kullan."  
"Anladım... Ben ismimi söyl..."  
"Evet evet editör-san ismin Sehun."  
"Evet öyle..."  
"Ne zamandır editörlük yapıyorsun?"  
" 8 ay oldu."  
"Eh....? Takano-san'ın bana çaylak bir editör göndermesi çok ilginç."  
Sehun hâlâ ona bakmayan mangakasının yüz ifadelerini göremiyor bu da adamın ne düşündüğünü anlamasına engel oluyordu. Aniden hiddetlenmişti.  
"8 aydır editörlük yapıyor olmam, beceriksiz olduğum anlamına gelmez. Zamanla siz de göreceksiniz."  
"Hııı..." Kai önce yavaşça arkasına döndü. Sonra ayağa kalkıp ağır adımlarla Sehun'a doğru yürümeye başladı. Ve yüzünde Sehun'un anlam vermediği oldukça donuk bir ifade vardı.  
"Editör-san..."dedi Kai, Sehun'un siyah saçından iki tutamı, parmaklarının arasına alırken. Yüzü o kadar yakındı ki... Sehun, Kai'nin sigara ve kahve kokan nefesini yüzünde hissediyordu.  
"Öyleyse... Çalışmalarını dört gözle bekliyorum" dedi hafifçe gülümserken. Sehun ise avuç içlerinin terlediğini ve boğazının kuruduğunu hissediyordu.  
"B-Ben..."  
"Editör-san! Numaranı yaz ve masaya bırak. Teslim tarihi geldiğinde yeniden görüşürüz. İyi günler dilerim."  
Sehun not defterine numarasını yazdı ve dediği gibi de masaya bıraktı. Ve hiç beklemeden o da iyi günler dileyerek evden ayrıldı.  
Güneş yüzünü yakarken koşar adımlarla evden olabildiğince uzağa gitti. O kadar hızlı yürümüştü ki nefes nefeseydi. Yeni mangakası... Beklediğinden daha tuhaftı. Kesinlikle ama kesinlikle bu adam normal değildi!!   
_______________  
Sehun, Emerald'da kafasını masaya koymuş bir şekilde uyukluyordu. Her an bir arama ya da mesaj gelir diye de beklemedeydi. Onodera ise tepesine dikilmiş mangakası ile görüşmesinin nasıl geçtiğini soruyordu ama henüz Sehun'dan bir cevap alabilmiş değildi.  
"Sehun!!"  
"Evet Takano-san?" Bir anda ayılan Sehun, Onodera'nın öldürücü bakışlarıyla karşılaştı.  
"Sabahtan beri sana sorular soruyorum Sehun. Takano-san kadar değerim yok mu?"  
"Onodera-san seni çok severim ama... Anlarsın ya o bizim şefimiz." Onodera ilk Sehun'a sonra Takano'ya baktı. Adamın kendini beğenmiş bir ifadeyle omuz silktiğini görünce iyice sinirlenmişti Onodera.  
"E Sehun? Nasıldı görüşmen?"  
"Oldukça tuhaf bir adam. Mangakasının neden işi bıraktığını anlayabiliyorum."  
"Hımmm...Biraz zorlayıcı biri ama eminim iyi anlaşırsınız."  
"Ben bu kadar emin konuşmazdım"diye düşündü ama bu düşüncesini Takano'ya elbette ki söylemeyecekti.  
"Umarım" diye yanıtladı daha sonra. Gerçekten de şimdilik umut etmesinde bir sakınca yoktu...  
Kai'den dördüncü sayının bitiğini ve gelip almasını söyleyen mesaj geldiğinde saat öğlenden sonra 3'ü gösteriyordu. Zaten yarım gün gecikmiş olan taslakları daha da geciktirmemek adına hiç vakit kaybetmeden Marukawa'dan ayrıldı.  
Eve varması 20 dakikasını alan Sehun, kapının bu sefer kapalı olduğunu görünce derin bir nefes alıp kapıya vurdu. Birkaç saniye sonra ise kapı gıcırdayarak açılmıştı. *Bu kapıyı acilen biri yağlamalı.*   
"Eeee şey ben..."  
"Ah siz bana yardım eden editörsünüz değil mi?"  
Karşısında sevimli bir şekilde gülümseyen minyon tipli kız, geri çekilip Sehun'un girmesi için yol açtı.  
"Evet ben Kai-san'ın yeni editörü Oh Sehun."  
Sehun kıza elini uzatınca hemen karşılık bulmuştu.  
" Ben de Keiko memnun oldum. Kai sensei sizi bekliyor buyurun."  
"Teşekkürler."  
Sehun sessizce kızı takip etti. 2 gün önce kesme-yapıştırma konusunda yardım ettiği kız olduğuna inanamıyordu. Tamamen bambaşka biri olmuştu. Yani tuhaf bir şekilde güzel ve enerjik görünüyordu.  
Daha önceki mangakası ile çalışan asistanlarında berbat halde olduklarına şahit olmuştu ama... Bu...  
"Yeniden hoşgeldin editör-san!"dedi Kai elindeki sigarasını küllüğe koyarken. Sehun ise az önceki kızın nereye gittiğini merak ediyordu.  
"M-Merhaba."  
"Neden öyle bakıyorsun?"diye sordu Kai. Fakat yüzünde belli belirsiz bir gülümseme vardı.  
"Siz biraz..."  
"Ben biraz ne?" Kai çoktan yanına gelmişti. Yine çok fazla yakın duruyordu.  
"F-Farklı gibisiniz..."  
Gerçekten de öyleydi. 2 gün önce saçı ve sakalı birbirine girmiş, üzerinde salaş kıyafetler olan adam şu an kusursuz görünüyordu. Saçlarını geriye taramış ve üzerine tam oturan siyah bir kot ve kırmızı bir gömlek giymişti. İtiraf etmeliydi. Bir kızın gözünden bakarsa standartların üzerinde oldukça yakışıklı ve fit görünüyordu. Üstelik ilk günün aksine perdeler bile açıktı. Güneş ışığı ortamı hem aydınlatıyor hem de ısıtıyordu.  
"Hayatında hiç mangaka görmemiş gibi davranıyorsun editör-san" Sehun anlamamış gibi Kai'ye baktı.  
"Buna yükünden kurtulan birinin görüntüsü diyebilirsin."  
Elbette ilk kez görmüyordu. Tamam gördüğü ikinci mangaka Kai idi ama Haruka-san'ı hiç bu kadar sefil halde görmemişti. Bunun sadece yaoi mangakalarına özgü bir şey olup olmadığını merak etti.  
"Anladım..."diye kestirip atmayı tercih etmişti Sehun. Nedense Kai ile uzun uzun konuşmak ona bir fayda sağlamayacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Üstelik her lafında iğnelemekten de çekinmiyordu.   
"Çok kabayım... Sana soğuk bir şeyler ikram edeyim."  
"Teşekkür ederim ama bir an önce taslakların kontrol edilmesi ve sonrada basıma gitmesi gerek. "  
"Editör-san otur lütfen!"dedi Kai. Sesinde ricadan çok emir veriyormuş gibi bir ton vardı. Sehun ise diklenmeli mi yoksa boyun mu eğmeliydi bilmiyordu ama şimdilik ikinciyi yapacaktı. Çünkü çatışmak en son isteyeceği şeydi.  
"Mangam hakkında tek bir kelime dahi etmedin. Editörlerimin düşüncelerini önemserim" Sehun şu an soğuk bir şeyler içmek bir yana şu an soğuk terler dökmeye başlamıştı. Mangayı bırakın okumayı, henüz eline bile almamıştı.  
"Şey... Manganız harika. Cidden. Hiç böylesini okumamıştım" dedi kendine inanamayarak.  
"Yaoi seviyor musunuz?"  
"B-Ben mi?"  
"Evet." Kai kuşkuyla tek kaşını kaldırdı.  
"Çok. Yani çok severim. Sürekli okurum. Usami-san ve sizin mangalarınızı özellikle" dedi Sehun gergin gergin. Kai ise dikkatle Sehun'u süzüyordu.  
"Yaoi mangalara bu kadar ilgili olan bir editörüm ilk kez oluyor."  
"Ya tabii..." Sehun kendine küfürler savururken daha fazla bu evde kalamayacağını hissetmişti.  
"Gitsem iyi olacak. Eminim Takano-san'ın bana verecek başka işleri de vardır."  
"Pekâlâ. Takano-san'a selamlarımı ilet editör-san."  
"Elbette." Sehun mangakaya selam verip evden çıktı.  
"Bittim ben! Kesin bittim! Bu tuhaf adama yalanın alâsını söyledim. Yaoi sevmek mi? Ben mi? Hadi ordan be! Ne halt yiyeceğim şimdi. Artık açıklayamamda. Resmen yaoi fanı gibi davranmam gerekecek. Yok yok yapamam. Yol yakınken bıraksam iyi olacak. Yo hayır bırakamam! Bu benim işim. Para kazanmam lazım. Ahh... Kahretsin." Sehun kendi kendine konuşurken yoldan geçenlerin tuhaf bakışlarını umursamadan bir süre daha yürümeye devam etti. Ta ki, Marukawa'nın önünde durana kadar...  
_________________  
Kai'nin gönderdiği dördüncü sayı basıma gideli 10 gün olmuştu. Her ayın ilk haftası çıkan sayılar Sehun'un rahat nefes alabilmesi için yeterli oluyordu. Fakat 2. haftanın ortasında bir sonraki ayın sayısı için çalışmalar yeniden başlıyordu.  
O sıralarda Sehun, günlük olarak Kai'nin "Otoko no Ai" isimli mangasının okunma yüzdelerine ve hayran yorumlarına göz gezdiriyordu. Ancak durumun çokta iyi olduğunu söyleyemezdi...  
Bu 15 günlük süre içerisinde bulduğu boş vakitlerinde, Kai'nin mangasının bu zamana kadar yayınlanan sayılarını okumak zorunda kalmıştı. Fakat mangada bir şeyler eksikti. Okuyucuyu içine alabilecek bir konusu vardı ama aşırı duygusuz ilerliyordu. Sürekli yatak sahnesi çizilmiş, manganın ana teması aşk iken, manga aşktan çok cinselliğe yönelmişti. Elbette iki erkek arasındaki aşkın ne olduğuna dair en ufak bir fikri yoktu -ki umurunda da değildi- ama kız-erkek ilişkisinden çokta farklı olacağını düşünmüyordu. Hem en azından bunu mangakaya iletip duruma bir çözüm getirmesini söyleyebilirdi. Yoksa manganın okunma oranı daha da düşecekti. Hatta adam akıllı bir son veremeden seriyi saçma sapan bir final ile bitirmek zorunda kalabilirdi. Bu gerçekten berbat bir durumdu. Üstelik kendi kariyerini de olumsuz etkilerdi.  
Bunlar kafasını kurcalarken daha fazla yerinde oturamayacağını hissetmişti. İstemesede mecburen Kai ile görüşecekti. Hem de hemen!  
Saatine baktı. Neredeyse 22.30 olmuştu ve bu saatte çat kapı gitmek büyük kabalık olurdu.  
"Alo?"  
"İyi akşamlar Kai-san. Size uğramam gerek. Acaba müsait misiniz?"  
"Müsait değilim editör-san."  
"Anlıyorum...Öyleyse yarı..."  
"Sesin aşırı hâyâl kırıklığına uğramış gibi çıkıyor editör-san. Bana gelmeyi bu kadar çok mu istiyorsun?" Sehun kulaklarının bir an için ısındığını hissetti.  
"Elbette hayır!"diye haykırdı. Kai'nin diğer tarafta alaycı bir şekilde güldüğüne emindi.  
"Pekâlâ sen bilirsin. Gelmek istemiyorsan..." Sehun sinirden deliye dönmüştü ama gidip konuşmaz ise olan mangaya olacaktı.  
"Peki geliyorum."  
"Ah...Editör-san gelirken bira alır mısın?"  
"Bira mı?  
"Evet."  
Sehun birkaç saniye sessiz kaldı. Elbette alacaktı. Çünkü bir manga editörüyseniz gerektiğinde ayak işi de yapardınız.  
"Tabii" dedi hemen sonra.  
"Görüşmek üzere editör-san."  
"Görüşürüz."  
Sehun yolunun üzerindeki marketten birayı alıp Kai'nin evine varması 25 dakikasını almıştı. Kai ile telefonda konuşmak bile sanki tüm enerjisini tüketmişti ve şu an uzun uzun konuşmak için evine gelmiş olması şaşırtıcıydı.  
Sehun kapıya vurup birkaç saniye açılmasını bekledi. Kapı açıldığında ise onu karşılayan Kai olmamıştı.  
"Şey ben..."  
"Sen şu editör olmalısın."dedi karşısındaki, kendinden birkaç santim daha kısa olan adam. Üstelik saçları ıslaktı. Sanki...Yeni duştan çıkmış biri gibi. Sehun zihnine dolan düşünceleri kovmaya çalışırken anca "E-Evet" diyebilmişti.  
"İçeri gel"dedi adam Sehun'u bileğinden tutup içeri çekerken. Sehun'dan daha kısa ve daha zayıftı ama gücü Sehun'u ikiye katlardı. Öyle ki içeri sürüklenirken neredeyse tökezleyip düşüyordu.  
"Kai-san nerede acaba? Bir de bu biralar var."  
"Ah Kai banyoda." dedi adam Sehun'un elinden aldığı birayı yere koyarken.  
*Kai? Ne kadar samimiler ki direk ismiyle sesleniyor. Gerçi belli oluyor ne kadar samimi oldukları ama... Of gitmek istiyorum. Keşke gelmeseydim" diye geçirdi içinden Sehun.  
"Sen... Baya güzelsin"dedi adam bir süre sonra. Eliyle Sehun'un kulak memesine dokunmuştu. Bu hareketle korkudan duvara sinen Sehun, midesinin ağzına geldiğini hissetti. Adam bu sefer elini Sehun'un çenesine kaydırdı.  
"Yaklaşma yaklaşma.... Uzak dur benden" Sehun gözlerini kapamış sanki içinden son duasını ediyordu.  
"Hey!"duyduğu sesle irkilen Sehun neden kapadığını bilmediği gözlerini açınca Kai'yi karşısında adamın bileğini tutarken bulmuştu.  
"Sana ona dokunma iznini kim verdi Daichi!"  
Daichi isimli adam, yüzündeki aptal sırıtışla ellerini havaya kaldırarak geri çekildi. Kai sinirli bakışlarını adamın üzerinden bir saniye olsun çekmemişti. Sehun ise kalpten gitmek üzereymiş gibi olduğu yere çökmüştü.  
"Editör-san iyi misin?"  
"Ş-Şey galiba..."  
"Eğlence bitti. Güle güle!" Daichi homurdanarak çantasını alıp çıktı.  
"Gelmen iyi fikir değilmiş anlaşılan"dedi Kai kapı kapanır kapanmaz.  
"B-Beni uyarabilirdiniz. Sevgilinizin burada olduğunu bilseydim gelmezdim sonuçta."  
"Ne? Hahaha! O benim sevgilim değil."  
"Her neyiniz ise..."  
Kai yere çökmüş olan Sehun ile aynı hizaya geldi ve kulağına yaklaşıp "sex arkadaşım"diye fısıldadı. Sehun tahmin etmişti zaten ama bu kadar açıkça dile getirmesini de beklemiyordu. Bu adam cidden hem tuhaf hem gay hem de sapıktı.  
"Ayrıca kimliğinizi böylesine açık etmek doğrumu?"  
"Bu hiçbir zaman bana sorun olmadı. Evet, sen neden gelmiştin?"  
"Manganızda hakkında konuşmak için elbette"dedi yerden kalkmaya çalışırken. Kai yardım etmek isteyince kendini şiddetle geri çekti.  
"Ah... Pekâlâ. Ama önce otursan iyi olur. Titriyor gibi bir halin var..."  
"Titremiyorum!"dedi ama yinede boş bulduğu koltuğa oturmuştu.  
Kafasını biraz toparlamayı başarınca söze girdi.  
"Manganız..."dedi Sehun tereddütle. Kai ise az önce yaktığı sigarasından bir nefes çekerken sabırla Sehun'un devam etmesini bekledi.  
"Manganızda bir şeyler eksik. Bilemiyorum karakterler birbiriyle çok uyumlu değil gibi. Duygu yoksunu iki karakterin sürekli seks yapmasını okumak biraz garip hissettiriyor. Aralarında bir çekim var gibi duruyor ama bu çekim yataktan öteye geçemiyor. Yani birbirlerini seviyorlar mı? Ya da ilişkileri tam olarak neye dayanıyor? Çok tuha..." Sehun bir anda durdu. Çünkü Kai ona o kadar dikkatli ve belkide birazda sert bir şekilde bakıyordu ki susmak zorunda kalmıştı. Vücuduna yayılan ani panik dalgası ile kıpırdandı.  
"Yani?" dedi bir süre sonra Kai.  
"Yanisi, manganızın okunma oranları çok düşük. Bakın iki erkek arasındaki romantizm ya da aşktan hiç anlamam."  
"Öyle mi?"  
"Evet. Hatta ben yaoi de sevmem ama bu benin işim. Manganızıda çok sevdiğim söylenemez. Diğer sayıları geçen hafta okudum. Neyse..." dedi Sehun bugün neden bu kadar dürüst olduğuna anlam veremeden ama rahatladığını kabul etmeliydi. Belki de mangakasının aşırı gıcık tavrı onu bunu yapmaya itiyordu.  
"Üstelik hitap ettiğiniz kitle belli. Ve onlar seks dışında romantizm de görmek ister."  
Kai sıkılmış gibi derin bir nefes verdi.  
"Bu mangaları nasıl yaptığımı biliyor musunuz editör-san?"  
Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak "hayır" dedi.  
"Kendi yaşantımı örnek alıyorum desem?"  
"Ha?" Sehun şok olmuş gibi Kai'ye baktı. Tamam elbette bir şeyler ortaya çıkarırken hayat tecrübeleriniz size yardımcı olurdu ama neden yaoi manga yaparken kendi seks hayatınızı ortaya dökerdiniz?  
"Yani okuyucular bir yerde sizin kendi yaşantınızı mı okuyor?"  
Kai omuz silkti.  
"Öylede denebilir."  
"Şimdi anlaşıldı..."dedi Sehun kafasını sallarken. Bu durumu o kadar tuhaf bulmuştu ki Kai'nin yanına geldiğini şampuan ve sigara karışımı kokuyu hissedince fark edebilmişti.  
"Editör-san...?"dedi Kai. Yine Sehun'un kulağına fısıldıyordu. Tüyleri diken diken olan Sehun koltukta geriye kaçtı.  
"Öyleyse bu konuda bana yardımcı olmalısın değil mi?"dedi.  
"N-Nasıl yani?"  
"Ben romantizm ya da aşktan anlamam. Çevremden duyduklarımı yansıtmaya çalışıyorum sadece."  
"Neden sen bana anlatmıyorsun? Ah! Hayır hayır. Daha iyi bir fikrim var."  
Sehun bu fikri duymak istediğinden hiç emin değildi.  
"Neden bana sen göstermiyorsun?"  
"Ha?"  
"Randevuya çıkalım."  
"Ne?"  
"Duydun işte. Sen ve ben randevuya çıkacağız."  
"Kai-san siz iyi misiniz?"  
"Gayet.."  
"Ben kadınlardan hoşlanırım. Bir erkekle asla çıkmam."  
"Editör-san buna iş gözüyle bakmalısın. Sonuçta editörün işi mangakaya destek olmak."  
"Neden az önceki adamdan istemiyorsunuz?"  
"Ah o mu? O bugün tanıştığım biri asla ikinci kez buluşmam. O yüzden unutalım onu."  
"O zaman başka birini bulun. Sizin gibi biri için kolay olsa gerek." Sehun yakışıklı olduğunu elbette söylemeyecekti.  
"Kolay elbette."  
*Biliyordum* diye geçirdi içinden Sehun.  
"O zaman yapın."  
"Hayır seks yaptığım insanlarla bu tarz ilişkilere girmem. 1. kural asla randevuya çıkma ve asla aşık olma!"  
"Benim için imkânsız."  
"Sen kadınlardan hoşlanıyorsun ben ise asla romantik bir ilişkiye girmem. Üstelik... Çokta tipim sayılmazsın editör-san"dedi Kai gülerek.  
"Bu cümleden sonra rahatlamam gerekiyorsaydı söyleyin. Çünkü hiç öyle bir etkisi olmadı."  
"Hahaha! Ne düşünmek istersen."  
"Ben gitsem iyi olacak"dedi Sehun ayakalanırken. Ama Kai bileğinden tutup kendine doğru çekince yeniden koltuğa oturdu.  
Kai koyu kahve gözleriyle bir süre Sehun'a baktı. "Bunu iş olarak düşün editör-san."  
Sehun sözlerine aldırış etmeden yeniden ayağa kalktı. "Beşinci sayı için çalışmalara birkaç gün içerisinde başlamalısınız. İyi geceler Kai-san" dedi ve evden çıktı...  
_______________  
"Takano-san!!! Lütfen beni Kai-san'ın editörlüğünden alın. Herhangi bir mangaka olabilir ama o olmasın." Sehun gerginlikten avuç içlerinin terlediğini hissediyordu.  
"Sorun ne Sehun!"  
"Çok, çok fazla acayip biri."  
"Nasıl acayip?"  
"Orasını geçelim ama lütfen başka bir mangaka ile çalışmama izin verin."  
"Ben senin yetenekli olduğunu ve bu işin altından kalkacağını düşünmüştüm."  
"Öyleyim, yetenekliyim"dedi Sehun.  
"Çokta mütevazi" diye karşılık verdi Kisa gülerek.  
Sehun Kisa'nın söylediğine o an kulak asmamayı seçti.  
"Bu işte profesyonellik önemlidir Sehun. Kişisel görüşlerini bu işe bulaştırma."  
Sehun bir an afallamıştı. Takano biliyor muydu tutumunu?  
"Siz...?"  
Takano sorusuna yanıt vermedi ama devam etti. "Eğer profesyonelce davranamayacaksan edebiyat bölümüne geçebilirsin!"  
"H-Hayır ben mangaları seviyorum."  
"Seçim senin"dedi Takano masasına geçerken.  
Sehun ise karalar bağlamıştı. Artık manganın yaoi olmasını bir kenara bırakmış, asıl sorunun mangaka olmasına odaklanmıştı. Yani ya Kai'nin tutumuna kafayı takmayacak ve işini yapıp destek olacaktı ya da edebiyat bölümüne geçip sıkıcı bulduğu romanlar ile ilgilenecekti...  
_____________  
Sehun tüm gününü derin düşüncelerle boğuşarak geçirmişti ve şu an ani bir karar ile kendisini mangakasının evinin önünde bulmuştu. Doğru bir karar verip vermediğinden hâlâ emin değildi elbette ama ne kadar kötü olabilir ki? diye düşenerek gelmişti. Aynen Kai'nin de dediği gibi bunu işi olarak görecek, editörlüğünü yaptığı manganın yükselmesi için elinden geleni yapacaktı.  
Kapıyı çalmaya hazırlanırken aniden açılmış ve içeriden biri çıkmıştı. Bu geçen günkü asistan kızdı.  
"Ah merhaba editör-san!"dedi kız ayakkabısını giyerken.  
"Merhaba. Kai-san evde mi?"  
"Evet." Kız birkaç adım Sehun'a yaklaştı. "Ruh hali pek iyi değil. Mangayı nasıl devam ettireceği konusunda çıkmazda."  
"Anlıyorum..."  
"Neyse ben markete gidiyordum. Bir şey ister miydiniz?"  
"Hayır teşekkürler"dedi Sehun ve içeri girdi. Yine iyi bir zamanda geldiği söylenemezdi ama bu saatten sonra geri de dönemezdi.  
"Kai-san?" Sehun seslenince Kai başını masadan kaldırıp Sehun'a baktı. Yüzünden ne kadar gergin olduğu anlaşılıyordu.  
"Biraz konuşabilir miyiz?"diye sordu Sehun.  
"Ne hakkında."  
"Teklifiniz hakkında." Henüz diğer asistanların gelmemiş olması sevindiriciydi çünkü bu cümleler nereye çekseniz oraya gidecek durumdaydı.  
Kai sanki anlamış gibi keyifle yerinden kalkıp Sehun'un yanına geldi.  
"Evet seni dinliyorum."  
"Yardım edeceğim size"dedi bir anda. Kai yüzüne yerleşen gülümsemeye engel olamamıştı.  
"Emin misin editör-san?"  
"E-Evet, ama.."dedi Sehun Kai'nin koyu kahve gözlerine dikkatle bakarken.  
"Ben istemeden asla ama asla bana dokunmayacaksınız."  
"HImmm... Pekâlâ! Lâkin bunun bir sevgili oyunu olduğunu unutma. Sınırlarını ona göre ayarlasan iyi edersin editör-san."  
Haksız sayılmazdı. Mangaya yardımcı olması için gerçekten sevgiliymiş gibi davranmaları gerekecekti yoksa bir faydası olmazdı. Ama kontrol Sehun'un elinde olduğu sürece bir sıkıntı çıkması imkânsızdı.  
"Anlaştık!"dedi Sehun elini Kai'ye uzatırken.  
Sehun'un elini tutup sıktı Kai "Anlaştık."  
"Sorun çözüldüğüne göre neden ilk randevumuza yarın çıkmıyoruz?"  
"Ben...Programıma bakmam lazım"dedi Sehun.  
"Bana editörlük yapmak dışında Marukawa'da başka işlerin mi var?"  
"Y-Yok..."  
"Öyleyse yarın 11'de! Marukawa'nın karşısında bir kafe var değil mi? Seni orada beklerim."  
Doğru vardı. O yüzden Sehun onaylamaktan başka bir şey yapamamıştı.  
"İpler benim elimde, benim elimde"diye birkaç kez kendine hatırlattı ve Kai'nin yanından ayrıldı.  
_____________  
Sehun tam saatinde anlaştıkları kafeye geldiğinde kimseyi bulamadı. Kai henüz gelmemişti ve ilk gelen Sehun olduğu için 'çok hevesli' görüntüsü oluşturmak istemiyordu mangakasının gözünde. Yinede yapacak bir şey yoktu. Burada beklemek zorundaydı. Bir kahve sipariş edip sessizce yerine geçti.  
Saat 11.30'u gösteriyordu ki Sehun, Kai'nin koşarak kafeye doğru geldiğini gördü. Önce ayağa kalkar gibi oldu ama sonra vazgeçip oturdu. Sessizce Kai'nin kafeden içeri girmesini ve yanına gelmesini izledi.  
"Ah kusura bakma editör-san"dedi Kai nefes nefese. Sehun da sonunda ayağa kalkmıştı.  
"S-Sadece kıyafet konusunda bu kadar kararsız kalacağımı tahmin etmemiştim."  
"İlk randevunuz olmadığına eminim Kai-san."  
"Elbette değil ama liseden mezun olduğumdan beri ilk. Benim randevularım akşam yemeğinden öteye geçmez."  
"Hımm fazla kuralcısınız galiba?"dedi hafif sert bir tonla. Sinirli olduğunu, beklemekten nefret ettiğini anlamasını istiyordu. Tabii bu Kai üzerinde ne kadar işe yarardı bilmiyordu.  
"Pekâlâ gidelim mi?"diye sordu Kai. Belli ki bir şey anladığı yoktu. Sonunda Sehun pes edip başıyla onayladı.  
"İlk nereye gitmek istersin? Akvaryum? Ya da lunapark?"  
"B-Ben emin değilim. Üstelik bunlar liselilerin yaptığı şeyler değil mi Kai-san?  
"İnternette - gittiğiniz taktirde harika geçmesi olası randevu mekânları- anketinde en çok oyu bu ikisi almış."  
"Ne biçim anket bu ya? Neyse... Açıkçası randevu mekânlarından falan anlamam Kai-san. Ama balık severim."  
"Yemeyi mi?"  
"İkisini de."  
Kai kahkahasını bastıramamıştı.  
"Öyleyse balık seven editör-san için akvaryum olsun."   
____________  
"Ben ikimize bilet alırken beni girişte bekler misin?"  
"Olur." Hızlı adımlarla Kai'nin yanından giriş tarafına geçen Sehun, terleyen avuçlarını pantolonuna sildi. O bu kadar gerginken mangakasının bu kadar sakin olması sinir bozucuydu. Üstelik sürekli bir erkeğin üzerine atlayacakmış gibi duran adam, bugün bambaşka bir kişi gibi davranıyordu. Yani biraz.  
"Hazır mısın?"dedi Sehun'u düşüncelerinden ayırırken.  
"Neye?"  
"Randevumuza."  
"Sizce?"  
"Gergin olma editör-san."  
"Size söylemesi çok kolay tabii. İlk kez randevuya çıkan kişi benim. Yani bir erkekle ilk kez."  
"Yani bir kadınla çıktın mı?"  
Sehun pes edercesine omuzlarını düşürdü. "Hayır."  
"Bu benim içinde bir ilk. Bir erkekle asla randevuya çıkmam."  
"Evet ama siz mangalardan alışkınsınız."  
"Çizmek ve hayata geçirmek arasında dağlar kadar fark var"dedi Kai. Sehun ise bu haklı cevaba karşılık vermemeyi seçti.  
"Anladım anladım. Neyse girelim artık."  
İkili biletlerini gösterip akvaryuma girdiklerinde inanamaz gözlerle birbirlerine baktılar.  
Uzun bir koridor ve alabildiğine maviydi. Sağ, sol ve hatta yukarısı bile camdan bir bölme ile ayrılmış, binbir çeşit balık onların etrafını sarmıştı. O kadar huzur verici ve kusursuzdu ki bir süre şaşkınca etraflarına baktılar. Sonunda Sehun dayanamayıp cama yapışmıştı.  
"Kai-san! Buraya gelin. Acayip ilginç balıklar var."  
Kai sessizce arkasından yaklaştığı Sehun'u cam ile arasına almıştı. İki elini Sehun'un başının iki yanına koyan Kai, Sehun'un tüm hareketlerini -yine- sınırlıyordu.  
Kai'nin nefesini ensesinde hisseden Sehun panikle önüne dönünce Kai ile yüz yüze geldi.  
"Kai-san...Fazla yakınsınız..."  
"Randevuda olduğumuz için yakın olmam gerektiğini düşündüm. Üstelik yanlış hatırlamıyorsam beni çağıran sendin."  
"E-evet ama..." Kai sıkılmış bir yüz ifadesi yapıp Sehun'dan uzaklaştı.  
"Neyse..."  
Kai uzaklaşınca rahatlayan Sehun, balıklara odaklanmaya devam etti.  
Öyle ki dakikalarca gözüne kestirdiği her balığa yakından bakabilmek için camlara yapışık bir şekilde ilerlemişti. Kai ise hiç müdahale etmeden sessizce Sehun'u izledi.  
"Balıklara bakmak beni acıktırdı" dedi Sehun bir süre sonra. Sesli söylediğini anlayınca da utanmıştı.  
"Editör-san balıkların seni duymamasına seviniyorum. Onlar için baya üzücü bir durum olurdu. Ama bu gidip bir şeyler yememize engel değil tabii."  
Kai'ye yakalanmış olmak biraz moralini bozsada aldırış etmedi. Gıcık mangakasını takip ederek akvaryumun içinde yer alan şirin bir kafeteryaya oturdular.  
"Bir gelişme var mı Kai-san?"dedi Sehun az önce sipariş ettiği sandviçinden bir parça ısırırken. Bir yandan da Kai'ye bakıyordu.  
"Açıkcası henüz bir şey yok. Fakat sen baya bir eğleniyordun editör-san. Bunu görmek güzel. Oysaki başlarda kabul etmemiştin." Yüzünde alaylı bir gülümse vardı Kai'nin.  
"En son akvaryuma geldiğimde 8 yaşındaydım. Üzerinden yıllar geçti. Gereksiz bir heyecana kapıldım galiba."  
"Yine de bir erkeğin çocuklar gibi eğlendiğini görmeyeli yıllar oldu. Bana yeni bir deneyim yaşatmış bile olabilirsin."  
"Ah bakın bu iyi bir şey. Belki manganız içinde yararlı olur."  
"Olsa iyi olur editör-san. Yoksa mangayı bitirmek zorunda kalabilirim."  
"Bunu yapmamanız için buna katlanıyorum Kai-san. Lütfen siz de elinizden geleni yapın." Kai dikkatle Sehun'a baktı ama bir şey söylemedi.  
Sandviçlerini bitirip akvaryumdan çıkma kararı aldıklarında ise saat 16.30'du.  
"Benimle eve kadar yürümek konusunda kararlı mısınız Kai-san?"  
"İnternette -kadınların erkeklerden yapmasını istediği harika jestler- anketinde en çok oyu -eve bırakmak- almış."  
"Kai-san bu anketleri hangi siteden buldunuz bilmiyorum ama o siteye bir daha girmeyin."  
"Pekâlâ bunu düşüneceğim."  
"Cidden bunu yaptığıma inanamıyorum."  
"Neyi?"  
"Bir erkekle randevuya çıkmayı. Üstelik şu an bir erkek tarafından eve bırakılıyorum. Hem sahi neden sizi evine bırakan ben değilim."  
"Bir dahaki randevumuzda sen beni eve bırakırsın editör-san."  
"Bunu unutmayın. Zaten unutursanız ben size hatırlatacağım."  
"Bu demek oluyor ki benimle yine randevuya çıkmak istiyorsun."  
"Hayır istemiyo..."  
"Dikkat et!"dedi Kai Sehun'u kendine doğru çekerken.  
Kai, hızla yanlarından geçen arabadan Sehun'u son anda kurtarmıştı.  
"Neden yolun ortasından yürüyorsun editör-san! Sana çarpabilirdi."  
"Ö...Özür dilerim. Konuşmaktan fark edemedim." Kai hâlâ sıkıca tuttuğu kolu bırakıp Sehun ile arasına mesafe koydu.  
"Şu ankete minnettarım. Tek başına dönseydin kim bilir ne olurdu."  
"Kai-san teşekkürler. Bu size can borcum olduğu anlamına mı geliyor?"  
"Bunu can borcuna değil, randevu borcuna sayalım"dedi Kai gülümserken. Sehun ise omuz silkti. "Ben can borcuna sayacağım."  
Geri kalan yolu sessizlik içinde geçiren ikili sonunda Sehun'un evine ulaşmıştı.  
"Ah demek burada yaşıyorsun."dedi Kai sessizliği bozarak.  
"Evet. Benimle yürüdüğünüz için teşekkürler."  
"Önemsiz. Kendine dikkat et editör-san."  
"Siz de..."  
_____________  
"Kai-san lütfen ben gelene kadar manganızın taslağını bitirmeye çalışın. Bir haftanız kaldı."  
"Editör-san beni hiç rahat bırakmıyorsun. Zor zamanlardan geçiyorum."  
"Kai-san bunu benim söylemem lazım. Lütfen kendinizi işinize verin."  
"İyi tamam ya!"  
Sehun telefonu kapatınca derin bir iç çekti. Kai ile olan ilişkisi her geçen gün daha mı iyi yoksa daha mı kötü oluyordu bilmiyordu. Ama beşinci sayının basım tarihine 1 hafta kalmıştı. Kai'nin yetiştirmesi gereken 24 sayfa varken o henüz 12 sayfanın taslağını hazır edebilmişti. Üstelik çıktıkları randevunun bir işe yarayıp yaramadığını görmek için ise son 2 haftaları kalmıştı.  
"Oh Sehun!" Sehun düşüncelerinden ayrılıp sesin geldiği yöne doğru dönünce, üniversiteden senpaisi ile göz göze geldi.  
"Ah... Suho-san! Sizi görmek çok güzel."  
"Nasılsın bakalım?"  
"İyiyim teşekkürler ya siz?"  
"Ben de iyi sayılır. Gerçi edebiyat bölümü bu aralar oldukça yoğun ama."  
"Yorucu olduğuna eminim."  
"Mangalar kadar değil. Gerçi senin de edebiyat bölümünde olmanı isterdim ama en azından aynı binadayız değil mi?"dedi genişçe gülümserken.  
Her zaman nazik olan senpaisine aynı gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi Sehun.  
"Evet ama ben mangaları seviyorum Suho senpai."  
"Biliyorum biliyorum. Ah bu arada, yarın benimle bir goukon'a katılmak ister misin?" Bir erkek eksiğimiz var."  
"Goukon mu? Daha önce hiç katılmadım. Pek sosyal olduğumu söyleyemem senpai."  
"Hadi ama! Sadece bir bira içip sohbet edeceksin. İlla sevgili yapacak değilsin ya."  
"Öyle ama..." Suho yalvaran gözler ile Sehun'a bakmaya başlayınca dayanamamıştı.  
"Peki ama çok kalamam. 20.00'de Mangaka ile görüşmem var."  
"Tamam tamam. Bu iyiliğini unutmayacağım. Akşam 6'da birlikte gideriz."  
"Pekâlâ" Sehun, Suho'ya veda ederken elindeki kağıtları aslında Takano'ya yetiştireceği aklına gelince paniklemişti. Koşarak departmana gitti.  
_______________  
Ertesi gün Sehun, Suho ile çıktığında saat 18.10'u gösteriyordu.  
"Suho senpai gerçekten gelmesem daha iyi."  
"Yapma! İş sonrası bira içmenin nesi kötü. Üstelik seni Tokyo'nun en güzel yakisobasını yapan restorana götüreceğim."  
"Yakisoba mı? Buna hayır diyemeyeceğimi biliyorsun."  
"Hehehe! Aynen. Hadi gidelim."  
İkili birlikte taksiye bindikten sonra Sehun, geçtikleri her yerin fazlasıyla tanıdık geldiğini fark etmeye başlamıştı.  
Tuhaf bir şekilde sanki...sanki Kai'nin evine gidiyormuş gibi bir hisse kapılmıştı.  
Hislerinin ne kadar doğru olduğunu anlaması ise 10 dakika sonra ortaya çıktı.  
Mangakasının evinin iki sokak ötesindeki yakisobacıya gelmişlerdi. İnanılır gibi değildi. Tamam bugün zaten onunla bir görüşmesi vardı. Bu da zamandan tasarruf etmesine yardımcı olabilirdi. Fakat bu kadar pozitif olmasına ne neden olmuştu bilmiyordu elbette.  
Mekâna girdiklerinde Suho'nun başka bir arkadaşı çoktan gelmiş onları bekliyordu.  
"Suho!"diye seslendi adam onları görünce.  
"Ooh Nakamura çoktan gelmişsin!"  
"İşten erken çıktım."  
"Ah şey bu benim kohai'm Sehun. Aynı şirkette ama farklı departmanlardayız."  
"Memnun oldum Sehun-san"  
"Ben de memnun oldum Nakamura-san" dedi Sehun gülerek. Suho gibi güler yüzlü bir adamın aynı kendi gibi güler yüzlü arkadaşları olurdu zaten.  
Yerlerine geçmeye hazırlandıkları sırada bekledikleri diğer üç misafir de içeri girdi.  
Yanlarına geldiklerinde ilk konuşan Nakamura olmuştu.  
"Bu benim üniversiteden arkadaşım Mikiko." Mikiko da selam verip aynı şekilde arkadaşlarını kısaca tanıttı.  
Kısa boylu ve siyah saçları olan kızın adı Akane, zayıf ve oldukça uzun görünen kumral saçlı kızın adı ise Yumire idi. Sehun gerçekten hoş olduklarını düşünmeden edememişti. Belki yıllar sonra kendine bir kız arkadaş bile edinirdi.  
Yarım saat sonra Sehun buraya gelmeden önceki olumsuz düşüncelerinin çoktan uçup gittiğini, aksine oldukça eğlendiğini fark etmişti. İki kızlada anlaşmasına rağmen en çok Akane hoşuna gitmişti. Ve Akane'nin de ondan hoşlanmaya başladığını çok net görebiliyordu. Alkolden yanakları kızaran kız sürekli gülüyordu ve Sehun'a arada kaçamak bakışlar atıyordu.  
Sehun biraz daha sohbet ederse Akane ile işi bağlayacağına emindi ama alkolü gereğinden fazla kaçırdığı için gözlerini açık tutmakta zorlanıyordu. Öyle ki gülüşmeler kulağına uğultu gibi rahatsız edici bir şekilde gelmeye başlamıştı. Bundan dakikalar sonra duyduğu son şey ise Suho'nun ismini söylediğiydi.  
"Sehun'un bu kadar dayanıksız olacağı aklıma gelmemişti" dedi Suho gülerek.  
"Yorgunluk ve alkol bir araya gelince böyle bir etkisi olabiliyor. Zamanında ben de yaşamıştım"dedi Nakamura bilmiş bilmiş. Herkes o kadar sarhoştu ki gülüşmelerin arkası kesilmiyordu. Akane hariç. Genç kadın oldukça endişeli gözlerle Sehun'a bakıyordu.  
"Neyse kalksak iyi olacak"dedi Suho. Onu bu halde görünce dayanamamıştı.  
Sehun'un bir elini omzuna alıp diğeriyle belini kavrayan Suho, kendisinden belki 10 cm daha uzun olan Sehun'u tutmakta oldukça zorlanıyordu. Ama sonunda restoranın dışına çıkmayı başarmıştı.  
"Eh...Üzgünüm bayanlar ama bugün Nakamura ile ayrılmak zorundasınız. Ben Sehun ile ilgilenmeliyim."  
"Onunla ben ilgilenebilirim!" Herkes sesin geldiği yöne doğru döndü.  
"Siz...?" dedi Suho temkinli bir şekilde.  
"Ah şey, ben onun mangakasıyım. Bugün benimle görüşmesi vardı" dedi Kai. Suho karanlık görüşünü kısıtlamasa Kai'nin ona bakarak dişlerini sıktığını söyleyebilirdi. Ama bundan asla emin olamayacaktı.  
"Ah evet! Bundan bahsetmişti."  
Kai adım adım Suho'ya yaklaşırken baktığı tek şey Sehun'un uyuyan yüzüydü.  
"Öyleyse..."dedi Sehun'un elini Suho'nun omzundan kendi omuzuna koyarken. "Onu ben götürürüm. Üstelik evim yakın." Suho başta tereddüt etsede kabul etmek zorundaymış gibi hissetti. Bu mangakanın gözleri çokta tekin bakmıyordu.  
"Pekâlâ Sehun sana emanet. İyi geceler."  
Suho'nun aksine Sehun'u taşımak konusunda gayet rahat olan Kai, çevresinde ona hayran hayran bakan kızlara aldırış etmeden yürümeye başladı.  
"Bir dakika!" Kai aniden durunca Akane koşarak yanına geldi.  
"Şey... Sehun-san'a beni aramasını söyler misiniz? İşte bu benim numaram"dedi not defterinden kopardığı kağıdı Kai'ye verirken.  
Kai yüzünde her kızı kendine hayran bırakabilecek bir gülümseme ile karşılık verdi.  
"Elbette! Eminim buna sevinir." Kız biraz utanarak minnetle selam verdi.   
"Çok acımasızsın editör-san. Benimle randevun olmasına rağmen başkalarıyla randevuya çıkıyorsun."  
Kai, diğerlerinin görüş açılarıdan çıktıklarında elinde tuttuğu kağıdı buruşturup yere fırlattı...  
"Keiko-chan!"  
Kai ayağı ile kapıya vurdu.  
"Sensei nerede kaldınız! Ah Sehun-san?"  
"Şştt! Sessiz ol da uyandırmayalım."  
"Affedersiniz."  
Kai, Sehun'u yatak odasına götürme kararı almıştı çünkü rahat yatabileceği tek yer orasıydı.  
"Benim için kapıyı açar mısın? Sonra işinin başına dönebilirsin."  
Keiko ikiliyi yalnız bırakırken Sehun'u yavaşça yatağına yatırdı Kai.  
"Ah... Belim koptu! Zayıf görünmene rağmen oldukça ağırsın editör-san. Üstelik benim yatağımda böyle savunmasız bir halde yatıyor olman... Cidden acımasızsın değil mi?"  
______________  
Sehun gözlerini açtığında birkaç saniye öylece tavana baktı. Sonra bir an kendi odası olmadığını anlayınca panikle doğruldu.  
"Günaydın editör-san" dedi Kai. Bedenini kirişe yaslamış bir şekilde Sehun'a bakıyordu.  
"K..Kai-san? Ben...Neden sizin yatağınızdayım?"  
Sehun'a cevap vermeden önce nazikçe yatağın üzerine çıktı Kai. O yaklaştıkça Sehun geriye kaçıyordu. Ve Sehun istemeden çarşafı da göğsüne doğru çekmişti.  
"Bu hareketin biraz kalbimi kırdı"dedi Kai pes eder gibi geri çekilerek. Şimdi aralarında oldukça mesafe vardı.  
"Dün akşam aşırı sarhoş olmuşsun ben de seni buraya getirdim."  
"Peki ya Suho senpai?"  
"Kural bilmem kaç. Benim yatağımda başka bir erkeğin ismini asla söyleme editör-san!" Kai ciddi olduğunu belli edercesine çatık kaşlarla Sehun'a baktı.  
"Neyse... O galiba diğerleri ile ayrıldı. Evim yakın olduğu için ve her ne kadar geç kalmış olsanda randevumuz olduğu için seni evime getirdim."  
"Görüşmemiz Kai-san. Görüşmemiz vardı. Ama size zorluk çıkardığım için gerçekten üzgünüm. Evinizin restorana yakın olduğunu biliyordum. Hem tam 8'de sizinle görüşmeye gelecektim. Fakat.. Alkole pek dayanıklı sayılmam. Üzgünüm."  
Kai uzanıp Sehun'un saçlarını karıştırdı.  
"Zorluk çıkarmadın editör-san." Kai odadan çıktığında Sehun istemsizce başına dokundu.  
"Bazen nazik olabiliyor galiba" dedi kendi kendine.  
"Ama baya bir ağırsın editör-san"diye seslendi diğer odadan. Sehun az önce söylediğini geri alıp mangakanın peşinden gitti...  
"Taslağınız fena değil Kai-san. Bir öncekine göre daha iyi durumda. En azından artık romantik ve eğlenceli şeyler okuyabiliyoruz."  
"Hımmm ama hâlâ bir şeyler eksik gibi. Sence de öyle değil mi?"  
"Hâlâ o hissi vermekte zorlanıyorsunuz galiba. Ama inanın daha iyi olmuş. Fakat anlamadığım şey bir önceki editörünüz neden bunu fark edemedi?" dedi Sehun kafasını kaşırken.  
"Bilmem belli ki işinde iyi değilmiş"dedi Kai. Sehun ise şüpheyle baktı. Editörün neden işi bıraktığını öğrenmek istiyordu aslında ama sormaya çekiniyordu.  
"Ah... Sen editörün neden işi bıraktığını merak ediyorsun yanılıyor muyum editör-san?"  
*Zihin de mi okuyor?* diye düşündü ama bunu bu kadar belli ettiği için asıl kendine kızmıştı.  
"Şey... Özel değilse duymak isterim."  
"Hamileydi!"  
"Ne? Yoksa siz..."  
"Saçmalama lütfen. Bunun düşüncesi bile tüylerimi ürpertmeye yetti. Kadın kocasından hamileydi elbette."  
" Affedersiniz... Yani sırf hamile olduğu için mi editörlükten ayrıldı."  
"Evet! E haklı olarak. Hamile bir kadın için oldukça zor. Haftada iki üç gün görüşmemiz gerekiyordu."  
"Doğru... Ben sanmıştım ki..."  
"Ne sanmıştın?"  
"Kavga ettiniz. Yani geçinemediğinizi falan düşündüm."  
"Yani çok geçindiğimiz söylenemezdi ama kötü de değildik."  
"Hıııı..."  
"Hayal gücün sınırsız editör-san. Üstelik beni ne kadar kötü biri sanıyorsun sen?"  
"Yo yo elbette sanmıyorum." Kai kaşını kaldırıp Sehun'a baktı.  
"Tamam belki biraz. Çünkü ilk geldiğimde çokta iyi karşılaşmamıştık hatırlarsanız."  
"O gün yorgunluktan bitik bir haldeydim. Uyumak için yatalı belki en fazla 5 dakika olmuştu. Eh sonra bana seslenince uykum yarım kaldı ve sinirlendim."  
"Sırf sinirlisiniz diye yeni tanışacağınız bir insana bunu yapmak... Yinede açıklama için teşekkürler."  
"Ne demek her zaman."  
"Neyse Marukawa'ya dönsem iyi olacak. Üstelik Suho senpai'den de özür dilemem gerek."  
"Tabii tabii dilemelisin."  
Sehun kapıya vardığında kuvvetlice seslendi. "Kai-san sesinizdeki alaycılığı fark etmedim sanmayın!"  
Kai ise bu ani tepkiye gülmeden edememişti...  
________________  
"Alo Kai-san? Size harika bir haberim var" dedi Sehun telefonu bir kulağından diğerine geçirirken.  
"Sehun-san ben Keiko."  
"Ah Keiko-chan neden telefonu sen açtın?"  
"Şey... Kai sensei hasta. Buraya gelseniz iyi olur."  
"T-Tamam hemen geliyorum." Sehun telefonu kapatıp koşar adımlarla Marukawa'dan çıktı. Bu sefer hızlı olması adına taksi ile gidecekti. Çünkü otobüsle gittiği 25 dakikalık mesafe taksi ile 15 dakikaya düşüyordu.  
Dakikalar sonra iİndiğinde yolunun üzerindeki ezcaneye girip Kai'nin kullanabileceği ilaçlardan aldı ve geri kalan yolu koştu...  
"Hoş geldin Sehun-san! Sensei odasında." Sehun kızın yüzünden ne kadar endişeli olduğunu anlayabiliyordu.  
"Sorun değil ben ilgilenirim. Sen neden gidip biraz dinlenmiyorsun?"  
"Peki."  
Sehun odaya girdiğinde Kai'yi yorganın altında titrerken bulmuştu.  
"Kai-san?" Birkaç saniye tepki alamayan Sehun biraz daha yaklaştı.  
"Kai-san size ilaç getirdim."  
"Ah...Editör-san hoş*öhö öhö*geldin."  
"Cidden... Neden kendinize dikkat etmiyorsunuz. Şifayı fena kapmışsınız."  
"S...Sanada bulaşmasın sonra?"  
"Önemli değil. Mangaka hastalanacağına editörü hastalansın daha iyi."  
"Bu beni daha çok üzer editör-san." Sehun bu cevaba ne diyeceğini bilemedi bu yüzden üzerinde durmayacaktı.  
"Öncelikle şu soğutucuyu alnınıza yapıştıralım. Sonra size lapa yapacağım. Yedikten sonra ilaçlarınızı içersiniz."  
Kai başıyla onaylamakla yetinirken, Sehun o sıra soğutucuyu Kai'nin alnına yapıştırdı.  
"Siz dinlenin."  
Sehun odadan çıkınca Keiko peşine takıldı.  
"Yardım edeyim Sehun-san!"  
"Gerek yok. Kesme yapıştırma yapman gerekiyor değil mi? Sen işine dönebilirsin."  
"Ama..."  
"Sorun değil."  
Keiko gidince Sehun da mutfağa yöneldi. Üniversite zamanlarından beri tek yaşadığı için yemek konusunda başarılıydı. Üstelik lapa oldukça kolay bir yiyecek sayılırdı. Bu yüzden mümkün olan en kısa sürede lapayı Kai için hazır hale getirecekti.  
"Kai-san?"  
"Hıı..."  
"Yemeğinizi yiyip ilaçlarınızı içmelisiniz."  
"İstemiyorum.."  
"Kai-san bitirmeniz gereken bir manganız var. Mangayı riske atamam."  
"Ah..."diye inledi Kai sanki bir yeri acımış gibi.  
"İyi misiniz Kai-san?"dedi Sehun panikle elindeki tepsiyi bırakıp Kai'nin yanına yaklaştı.  
Kai yavaş hareketlerle Sehun'a doğru döndü. Yüzleri fazla yakındı ve Kai'nin hasta bedeninden sıcaklık yayılıyordu.  
"Benden daha fazla önemsediğin şey mangam olması kalbimi acıttı." Kai bitkin bir şekilde gülümsemeye çalışırken, Sehun gözlerini devirip geri çekildi.  
"Kalkın Kai-san. Yemek yemeye ihtiyacınız. Var."  
"T...Tamam."  
Sehun tepsiyi Kai-nin kucağına koydu ve o da yatağın ucuna oturdu.  
"Sen yedirmeyecek misin editör-san?"  
"Kai-san lütfen kendiniz yiyin."  
"Tamam ben yiyeceğim ama sen de bana randevu borcunu ödeyeceksin."  
"O can borcuydu."  
"Hayır randevu borcu."  
"İyi ama bunu zaten yapmıyor muyuz? Yani manganız için."  
"Evet seninde dediğin gibi mangam için yapıyoruz. Ama bu sefer benim için olacak. Herhalde hasta olan mangakanı kırmazsın değil mi editör-san?"  
"Ben..."  
"Yine iş olarak düşünebilirsin. Bu sefer mangakanın psikolojisi için. Psikolojisi kötü olan mangakalar iyi eserler ortaya çıkaramaz."  
"Manganız için" diye tekrarladı Sehun işaret parmağını Kai'ye doğrulturken.  
"Elbette."  
"Bu arada... Lezzetliymiş" dedi Kai ağzındakini çiğnerken.  
"Gerçekten mi?"Lezzetli yaptığına emindi ama duymak ona ekstra mutluluk veriyordu sanki.  
"Evet ciddiyim."  
"Sevindim."  
Kai bir süre Sehun'un mutlu olduğu her halinden belli olan yüzüne baktı.  
"Bir sorun mu var?"diye sordu Sehun ona baktığını fark edince.  
"Ne? Ah hayır."  
"Yemeğinizin yiyin ve dinlenin. Bir şeye ihtiyacınız olursa ben diğer odadayım. Seslenmeniz yeter. "  
"Editör-san!"  
"Evet?"  
"Geldiğin için teşekkür ederim."  
"Bu benim işim." Kai bu cevaba burun kıvırırken Sehun tebessüm etti.  
______________  
Kai iyileştikten birkaç gün sonra Sehun can borcunu ödemek için Kai ile ikinci kez randevudaydı.  
"Neden yine bir akvaryuma geldiğimizi sorabilir miyim Kai-san?"  
"Ben öyle istedim çünkü."  
"Hasta yatağınızda benden yeni bir randevu talep ederken daha değişik bir yer tercih edeceğinizi düşünmüştüm ama yanılmışım."  
"Memnun olmadıysan gidebiliriz editör-san?"  
"Ah hayır. Zaten bir an önce bitmesini istediğim bir şey. Yani neresi olduğu çokta önemli değil. Sahi daha ne kadar devam edeceğiz."  
"Mangam istediğim duruma gelene kadar editor-san. Hem sen değil miydin duygu yok, şu yok, bu yok diyen?"  
"Kai-san insanı nereden vuracağınızı gerçekten iyi biliyorsunuz." Kai pis pis sırıtırken Sehun birkaç adım uzaklaşmıştı.  
"Bu sefer biletleri ben alacağım bekleyin Kai-san." Sehun hızla gişeye doğru ilerlerken Kai bir sigara yaktı. Bugün gergin olan taraf nedense kendisiymiş gibi hissediyordu.  
"Kai-san işte biletiniz." Sehun elindeki bileti uzatırken, Kai bileti almak yerine Sehun'un elinden tutup içeri doğru sürükledi. Sehun ne olduğunu anlayamamıştı ama yinede izin verdi.  
"Ben izin vermeden bana dokunmama kuralına ne oldu Kai-san?"  
"Editör-san bu bir randevu elini tutmak zorundayım. Hem daha önceki randevuda bunu yapmadım. O zaman nasıl bir çift gibi görünebiliriz ki?"  
Sehun birkaç saniye durdu. Elbette Kai'ye hak veriyordu ama bu çok utanç vericiydi. Sehun'a göre Kai eğer bir kadın olsaydı seve seve tutardı. Tabii mizacı gereği yine utanırdı ama en azından yabancı gözler onlara bakıyormuş gibi hissetmezdi.  
"Bu...B-Ben...Kai-san elimi bırakın lütfen."  
"Hayır" dedi Kai yürümeye devam ederken.  
Sehun elini kurtarma girişiminde bulunsada Kai o kadar kuvvetli sıkıyordu ki başaramamıştı. Utanmıyor olsaydı ya da çevredeki insanların düşüncelerini kafaya takmasaydı bu anın çokta rahatsız edici olmadığını söyleyebilirdi. Hayatı boyunca elini tuttuğu tek kişi annesi olunca bu biraz tuhaf hissettirmişti. Ama Kai'ye ve mangasına yardım etmek istiyorsa buna katlanmalıydı.  
"Editör-san daha iyi misin?"  
"Neden sordunuz?"  
"Yanımda kıpırdanmayı kestin çünkü. Alıştın galiba?"dedi birbirine kenetlenmiş ellerini Sehun'un görebileceği yüksekliğe çıkarırken.  
Sehun bunun üzerine elini aniden çekince sıcak temas yerini boşluğa bırakmıştı. Fakat çok uzun sürmedi. Kai yeniden elini yakalayıp tutmuştu.  
"Bu bir randevu unutma!"dedi Sehun'un elini sıkarken.  
"Anladım anladım." Kai memnun olmuş bir tavırla akvaryumun içinde yürümeye koyuldu. Sehun ise dakika başı önce ellerine sonrada etrafına bakıyordu.  
Sandığının aksine onlara bakan kimse yoktu. Biraz rahatlamış hissetsede Kai ile el ele yürüyor olma düşüncesi onu hem geriyor hem de tuhaf hissettirmeye devam ediyordu. Homofobik olan birinin böyle bir durumda bu kadar rahat olması -ki bu kendisi oluyordu- onu fena halde sinir ediyordu.  
"Balıklara bakmak insanı gerçekten acıktırıyormuş" dedi Kai gülümseyerek.  
"Değil mi?"diye atıldı hemen Sehun. O gün ben de böyle hissetmiştim."  
Kai başıyla onayladı. "Sana hak verdim editör-san." Kai'nin gülümsemesi hâlâ devam ederken Sehun utandığını hissetti. El ele tutuşuyorlardı ve Sehun daha önce Kai'nin yüzünde görmediği bir ifadeyle kendisine bakıyordu.  
"İyi misiniz Kai-san? Yanaklarınız kızardı sanki. Yoksa yine mi hasta oldunuz?"dedi boşta duran elini Kai'nin alnına koyarken. O sıra birbirlerine çok yakınlardı ve ilk geri çekilen Kai olmuştu. Ani hareketle Sehun'un elini de bırakmıştı.  
"Hasta falan değilim editör-san. Randevuya çıkmış sevgili rolü yapman gerekiyor, oğlunu akvaryuma getiren anne rolü değil."  
"E şey hasta olursanız manganız gecikir."  
"Vay canına.. Gerçekten önemsediğin tek şey manga değil mi?"  
Sehun omuz silkti. "Benim işim bu Kai-san."  
Kai derin bir nefes verirken söze girdi.  
"Öğle yemeğimizi yemeye gidelim."  
"Burada yemeyecek miyiz?"  
"Hayır. Başka bir yer ayarladım."  
"Peki." Kai yeniden Sehun'un elini tutmak için uzanacağı sırada vazgeçti. O önde Sehun ise arkasında birlikte akvaryumdan çıktılar...  
"Takano-san neden ben? Üstelik bugün Pazar! Ama... Peki yarım saat sonra orada olurum." Sehun telefonu kapatınca bıkkın bir halde nefes verdi.  
"Bir sorun mu var editör-san?"dedi Kai bir anda morali bozulan Sehun'a bakarken.  
"Ah Kai-san benim acil bir mangakanın evine oradan da Marukawa'ya gitmem gerekiyor."  
"Neden?"  
"Kisa-san hastaymış ve şu an editörlüğünü yaptığı mangakadan taslakları alması gerekiyormuş. Ama gidecek durumda değilmiş."  
"Bu yüzden senin yapman gerekiyor?"  
"Evet, çok üzgünüm. Randevumuz yarım kalacak." Aslında üzgün olduğu söylenemezdi.  
"Pekâlâ. Ben de seninle geleceğim."  
"Ne?"  
"Duydun işte. Seninle birlikte geleceğim."  
"Ama..."  
"Hadi editör-san oyalanma. İşimiz ne kadar çabuk biterse o kadar çabuk yemek yeriz. Mangakanın adresini biliyor musun?"  
"Hayır ama Takano-san mesaj olarak atacaktı." Öyle de olmuştu. Takano telefonu kapatır kapatmaz adresi mesaj olarak atmıştı.  
"Öyleyse gidelim!"  
Sehun, Kai ile birlikte bir taksiye bindi ve yazılı olan adrese doğru yola çıktılar...  
Bir apartman dairesinde yaşayan mangaka, yüzündeki maske ile kapıyı açınca Sehun Kai'yi arkasına çekti.  
"Sizin hasta olmanızı göze alamam Kai-san geride durun"dedi Sehun kendini siper ederken. Kai gülümsemesine engel olamazken Sehun devam etti.  
"Üzgünüm sensei. Ben Marukawa'dan geliyorum. Kisa-san'ın alması gereken taslakları ben alacağım."  
"Ah yoksa hasta mı oldu? Biliyordum ona da ben bulaştırdım."  
Sehun üzgün duran mangakaya dokunmak için uzanınca Kai bileğinden yakaladı.  
"Teşekkürler sensei. Biz gidelim artık"dedi Kai Sehun'a bakarken. Hadi, der gibi bir hali vardı. Adam anlayışlı bir şekilde başıyla onaylayıp taslakları Sehun'a teslim etti.  
"İyi günler ve geçmiş olsun."  
"Kisa'ya geçmiş olsun dediğimi ilet lütfen."  
Sehun selam verip önden yürüyen Kai'ye yetişti.  
"Kai-san aceleniz ne?"  
"Acıktım editör-san."  
"Ben de sizin kadar açım. Hem size gelin diyen olmadı." Kai dönüp Sehun'a baktı.  
"Ama ben istedim..."  
______________  
"Takano-san taslakları getirdim."  
"Teşekkürler Sehun. Günü kurtardın diyebilirim."  
"Rica ederim Takano-san." O sıra Takano, Sehun'un arkasında duran bedene odaklandı.  
"Mangaka neden burada?"  
"Kai-san'ı tanıyor musunuz?"  
"Elbette. Benim departmanımda bulunan her mangakayı tanırım. Değil mi Kai-san?"  
"Evet biz tanışıyoruz editör-san"dedi Kai birkaç adım yaklaşarak.  
Sehun birbirlerini ne kadar tanıdıklarını merak etti ama üzerinde çok durmadı.  
"Peki neden birliktesiniz?" Aslında Takano'nun umurunda değildi ama sormuş bulundu. Sonuçta iş dışında editörü ile takılan çok mangaka yoktu.  
"Randev..." Kai cümlesini tamamlayamadan Sehun eliyle Kai'nin ağzını kapattı.  
"Kai-san ile az önce karşılaştık"dedi Sehun. Takano bu cevaba elbette inanmamıştı ama üstelemedi.  
"Neyse... Siz ikiniz işinizi aksatmasanız iyi olur."  
"Tabii efendim"dedi Sehun.  
İkili Takano'ya selam verip Emerald'dan ayrılırken Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. Uzun zamandır böyle stres olduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Sinirle Kai'ye döndü.  
"Kai-san!"  
"Evet?"  
"Az önce Takano-san'a randevuda olduğumuzu mu söyleyecektin? Tabii seni durdurmasaydım."  
"Durdurmasaydın evet."  
"Bunu söylememelisiniz. Bu çok utanç verici."  
"Öyle mi?"  
"Benim için öyle."  
"Peki kusura bakma."  
Sehun Kai'nin yüzünün düştüğünü görünce huzursuzlandı. Bugün oldukça tuhaf davranıyordu.  
"Artık yemeğe gidebilir miyiz editör-san? "  
"Ah evet. Ben de baya acıktım."  
"Güzel. Randevumuza kaldığımız yerden devam edelim."  
Sehun bir şey söylemek yerine sessizce Kai'yi takip etti.  
______________  
Marukawa'nın iki sokak ilerisinde Sehun'un daha önce dikkat etmediği büyük bir otel vardı. Lobisinden ne kadar lüks olduğu belli oluyordu.  
"Neden buraya geldik Kai-san?" Sehun tereddütle sordu.  
"Çünkü yemek yiyeceğiz."  
"Burada mı? Sanki biraz pahalı gibi?"  
"Önemli değil hadi içeri girelim." Kai önden Sehun ise arkadan birlikte lüks otelden içeri girdiler.  
"Kai-san?" Sehun fısıltıyla konuşma ihtiyacı hissediyordu.  
"Burası cidden pahalı. Gitsek daha iyi olmaz mı?"  
"Editör-san bu kadar gergin olma"dedi Kai. O sırada bir görevli yanlarına gelmişti.  
"Hoşgeldiniz. İsminizi alabilir miyim?" Araya giren görevli yüzünden Sehun'un cevap verme hakkı elinden almıştı.  
"Kim Kai."   
"Kai-san restoran bölümümüz bu tarafta."   
"Sonunda bulaşıkları yıkamayız değil mi?" dedi Sehun rezerve edilen masaya otururken.  
Kai kendini tutamayıp güldü. "Öyle bir durum olacağını sanmıyorum. Ama gerekirse yıkarız editör-san."  
Sehun rahatlamış gibi görünmüyordu çünkü burasına 1 aylık maaşının hepsini verse bile yetmeyebilirdi. Tamamen elitlerin geldiği bir yer gibi görünüyordu. Sehun gibi birinin burada yediği yemeğin parasını ödeyebilmesine imkân yoktu. Fakat mangakaların bir an ne kadar kazandıklarını merak etti. Kai oldukça zengin olmalıydı. En azından Sehun buraya gelmelerinden sonra istemeden bunu düşünmeye başlamıştı.  
"Ne yemek istersin?"  
"Hiç önemli değil. Siz ne sipariş vermek isterseniz uyarım."  
Kai garsondan aldığı menüye baktı. Eliyle işaret yaptığı garson yanlarına gelince "Bize iki 'Filetto Di Manzo Al Vino Rosso' lütfen " dedi. Garson yanlarından uzaklaşırken Sehun şok olmuş gibi Kai'ye baktı.  
"Ne oldu?"diye sordu bir an Kai.  
"Hiç... Sanki her gün buraya gelip, bu yemeklerden yiyormuş gibi rahatça söylediniz."  
"Aksine ilk kez geliyorum. Ayrıca okuması çokta zor değil editör-san."  
"Beni evinize yakın olan o yakisobacıya götürsenizde olurdu Kai-san. Böyle pahalı bir restorana para harcamak bana çok manasız geliyor."  
"Haklı olabilirsin. Ama bugün özel bir gün sayılır."dedi Kai Sehun'a bakarken. Sehun ise -özel- kelimesinin üzerinde birkaç saniye oyalandı.  
"Öyle mi?"  
"Evet."  
"Nedenini sormalı mıyım?"  
Kai cevap vermek için ağzını yeniden açtığında yemekleri gelmişti. Aniden ortamı sessizliklik bulutları sararken Sehun sığır etinin ağızda eriyen tadı ile adeta mest olmuştu. Öyle ki karşısında ona bakan Kai'yi gözü görmüyordu.  
"Kai-san bu gerçekten müthiş bir et"dedi sonunda sessizliği bozarak. "Hatta bu zamana kadar yediğim en iyi et bile olabilir."  
"Beğenmene sevindim editör-san. Ki ben de baya beğendim. Doğru tercih yapmış olmak güzel. Ah az önce nedenini sorduğun soruya cevap vermem gerekirse... Neredeyse 3 ay oldu. Sürekli benimle uğraşıyorsun ve bencil isteklerime boyun eğiyorsun. Bunu teşekkür niteliğinde bir yemek sayabilirsin. Sayende manga çok daha iyi durumda."  
Sehun bir an yemeyi kesti. Kai'nin bu kadar ince düşünecek kadar nazik olacağını hesaba katmamıştı.   
"Ben... Sözleriniz çok güzel ama bu benim işim. Tamam bir erkekle çıkma düşüncesi başlarda tüylerimi diken diken etti ama konu manga olunca fedakârlık edebileceğimi düşündüm. Sonuçta manganızın kötü olması sizi, beni, hatta Emerald'ı bile kötü etkiler. Hem sizinle olmak çokta kötü değil. Hâlâ utanç verici ama buna iş gözüyle bakınca benim için çokta sorun olmuyor. Bir editörün görevi mangakasına yardımcı olmak değil mi?"  
"Elbette... O yüzden bu yemeğin keyfini çıkarsan iyi edersin editör-san."  
Sehun memnun olmuş bir ifadeyle Kai'yi başıyla onaylayıp yeniden yemeğine döndü...  
___________  
"Yemek için teşekkür ederim Kai-san. Gerçekten yediğim en lezzetli yemekti diyebilirim."  
"Sevindim editör-san."  
"Neyse ben artık buradan eve geçeyim. Bugün için teşekkürler ve iyi akşamlar dilerim." Sehun selam verip yürüyeceği istikamete doğru dönünce Kai aniden ileri atıldı.  
"Editör-san! Hayır, Sehun-san!" Diye seslendi.  
Sehun ismini Kai'den duymuş olmanın verdiği şaşkınlıkla yeniden ona döndü.  
"Ben..." dedi Kai bir adım daha yaklaşırken...  
"İyi misiniz Kai-san?"  
"Eğer nefret edersen lütfen beni it!"dedi ve Sehun'u tutup kendine doğru çekti.   
Sehun daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan Kai'nin dudaklarını kendi dudakları üzerinde hissetti. Büyük bir hızla atmaya başlayan kalbinin sesiyle irkilirken Sehun, Kai'nin beline doladığı eli ile bedeni ona daha yakın bir hale gelmişti. Hiç son bulmayacakmış gibi düşündüğü sırada kollarında bulduğu zar zor güçle Kai'yi itmeyi başarmıştı.  
Geri çekildiğinde ciğerlerine dolan hava ile öksürmeye başlayan Sehun, dolu gözlerle Kai'ye baktı.  
"K...Kai-san...S...Siz bunu n..neden yaptınız? B...Bu çok... B...Ben gitsem iyi o...olacak." Sehun koşar adımlarla Kai'den uzaklaşırken Kai sessiz ve bir o kadar da şaşkın bir ifadeyle gidişini izledi...  
Dakikalar sonra bile aynı hızla yürümeye devam etti Sehun. Ta ki yaşadığı apartman dairesine gelene kadar. Kalbi hâlâ deli gibi atıyordu. Sebebi koşar gibi yürümesi mi yoksa dakikalar önce Kai'nin kendisini öpmesi mi bilemiyordu.  
Eve girdiğinde mutfağa girip su içmek yaptığı ilk şey oldu. Şoku atlatmasına yardımcı olacağını düşünüyordu.  
"Kai-san beni öptü! Hayır,hayır... Bir erkek diğer bir erkek olan beni öptü... Ben... Artık yüzüne bakamam. Aslında kimsenin yüzüne bakamam..." Sehun şakaklarını ovarak bir süre daha söylenmeye devam etti. Ne o an zihninden siliniyordu ne de bundan sonra ne yapacağı düşüncesinden kurtulabiliyordu.  
Yatak odasına gidip yatağa uzandı. Uyumayı deneyecekti ama bu gece imkânsız gibiydi. Kendini berbat hissediyordu. Her gözünü kapadığında Kai karşısında beliriyor ve anlamlandıramadığı şekilde kalp atışları yeniden hızlanıyordu.  
Tahmin ettiği gibi bu gece ona uyku yoktu...  
______________  
"Nesi var bunun?" diye sordu Takano.  
"Bilmiyoruz Takano-san. Ama geldiğinden beri böyle. Tepkisiz! Ve dakikalardır tek yaptığı şey elinin altındaki fare ile bilgisayar ekranına tıklamak" dedi Kisa bıkkın bir halde.  
"Sehun!"  
Ses yoktu.  
"OH SEHUN!"  
"Evet Takano-san?" Sehun bitkin bir halde ayağa kalktı.  
"Kendine gel! Senin gidip mangaka ile görüşmen yok mu? Ne diye burada pinekliyorsun?  
Sehun mangaka kelimesini duyunca irkildi.  
"Takano-san... Öhö öhö! Ben aslında çok hastayım galiba. Sizden eve gitmek için izin isteyecektim. Bu seferlik benim yerime taslakları Kisa-san ya da Onodera-san alabilir mi acaba? Cidden berbat hissediyorum."  
Takano tereddütle Sehun'u süzdü. Hasta olup olmadığından emin değildi ama berbat halde olduğunu görebiliyordu. Gece gözünü bir kere bile kırpmamış gibi bir havası vardı.  
"Hımmm pekâlâ! Bu seferlik izin veriyorum. Eve gidebilirsin. Kisa ya da Onodera siz de aranızda kimin gideceğini seçin. "  
"Teşekkür ederim Takano-san."  
"Herkes işinin başına."  
"Bu arada ben giderim Kisa-san" dedi Onodera.  
"Ah benim de zaten şu taslakları halletmem gerekiyordu." Kisa memnun olmuş bir şekilde Onodera'ya baktı.  
"Teşekkürler Onodera-san" dedi Sehun.  
"Önemli değil Sehun. Sen eve gidip dinlen."  
Sehun başıyla selam verip departmandan ayrıldı. Eve gidip dinlenme fikri kulağa çok hoş gelsede şu an evde yalnız kalıp aynı filmi sarıp sarıp yüzlerce kez izlemek istemiyordu. Bir süre dışarıda takılacak ve belki biraz lise zamanlarındaki gibi oyun salonuna gidip vakit öldürecekti.  
______________  
"Merhaba Kai-san ben Onodera Ritsu. Sehun'un yerine geldim. Taslaklarınızı ben alacağım."  
Kai kapıyı açtığında Sehun'u görememenin verdiği şok ile belki biraz sertçe birazda buruk bir ifadeyle bir süre Onodera'ya baktı.  
"Anlıyorum..." dedi kenara çekilip Onodera'nın geçmesine izin verirken.  
"S...Sehun-san? O iyi mi?" dedi Kai taslakları Onodera'ya uzatırken.  
"Ah iyi iyi. Galiba biraz hasta. Yani bize öyle söyledi. Gerçi bugün biraz tuhaftı."  
"Nasıl yani?" diye atıldı Kai.  
"Bilemiyorum... Donuk ve birazda keyifsiz."  
"Anladım..." Onodera Kai'ye baktı. Sehun'un dediği kadar tuhaf görünmüyordu ama şu an ruh hali pek iyi değil gibiydi.  
"Taslaklar için teşekkür ederim Kai-san."  
"Geldiğin için ben teşekkür ederim. Sehun-san'a geçmiş olsun dediğimi söyleyin lütfen."  
"Tabii, iyi günler."  
Kai, Onodera gidince sıktığı yumruğunu sertçe duvara vurdu. Yaptığı hatanın farkındaydı ve elinden bir şey gelmemesi onu kahrediyordu. Üstelik bu durumu nasıl düzelteceğinden de emin değildi. Tamamiyle karşı cinsten hoşlanan editörünü öperek onun güvenini yerle bir ettiğini düşünüyordu. Fakat o an düşünebildiği tek şey Sehun'u öpmek olmuştu. Sehun ile ilk gittikleri yere gitmek istemiş bu sefer gerçek bir randevuya benzemesini istemişti. Sehun'u öpme düşüncesi ise akvaryumda elini tuttuğu anda zihnine girmişti. Mangakanın evine gittiklerinde ise Sehun'un o kısacık anda adama dokunacak olma düşüncesiyle deliye dönmüş, onu adamın önünde -o benim- dercesine öpmek istemişti. Zihininin her bir köşesine an be an yayılan Sehun'u öpme düşüncesi, yemek esnasında da varlığını hissettirmeye devam etmişti.   
Ve sonunda kendisinden nefret edeceğini bile bile düşüncesini Sehun'un dudaklarına aktarabilmişti.  
Ama belli ki Sehun artık editörü de olmayacaktı. Onu tamamen kaybedecekti. Ve onu kaybedecek olma düşüncesi bile onu korkutuyordu. Hem de hiç olmadığı kadar...  
Sehun bankta oturmuş oyun oynayan çocukları seyrediyordu. Eve gitmek istemiyordu. Çünkü giderse delirme noktasına gelebilirdi. Oyun salonu seçeneği ise şu an zihnen ve bedenen yorgun olan kendisi için fazlasıyla uğraştırıcı geliyordu. Bu yüzden seçimini çocuk parkından yana yapmıştı.  
Sessiz bir şekilde oyun oynayan çocukları izleyen Sehun, telefonunun çalmasıyla irkildi. Kai'nin arıyor olma düşüncesiyle korkuyla telefonu cebinden çıkardı.  
*Onodera-san mı? Ne oldu ki?* diye söylenirken sonunda telefonu açtı.  
"Sehun neredesin sen?"  
"Onodera-san bir sorun mu var?"  
"Hayır! Sen neredesin onu söyle bana."  
"Marukawa'nın karşısındaki parktayım."  
"Tam tahmin ettiğim gibi eve gitmedin yani. Neyse 10 dakikaya oradayım bekle beni."  
Sehun şaşkın bir halde telefonu kaparken, Onodera'yı beklemeye koyuldu. Ve bu bekleyiş tam 15 dakika sürmüştü.  
"Geciktiniz Onodera-san."  
"Üzgünüm. Yolda gelirken taiyaki yapan bir yer vardı ve dayanamayıp sıraya girdim. Hem kendime hem de sana aldım"dedi paketin birini Sehun'a uzatırken.  
"Teşekkür ederim" dedi ve hiç zaman kaybetmeden bir ısırık aldı taiyakiden. Bu aslında ne kadar acıktığını anlamasına neden olmuştu. En son Kai ile birlikte yemişti ve ondan sonra midesi bir şey almamıştı.  
"Anlat bakalım" dedi Onodera sessizliği bozarak.  
"Neyi?"  
"Bu halini elbette. Buradan bakınca az çok anlayabiliyorum. Kendimi seyrediyormuşum gibi bir hisse kapılıyorum."  
"Sevgili meselesi mi?" Sehun aniden öksürmeye başladı. Buna sebep olan Onodera ise sertçe Sehun'un sırtına vurmaya başlamıştı.  
"Tepkine bakılırsa doğru?"  
"D...Değil!"dedi Sehun nefes nefes kalmış bir şekilde.  
"O zaman?"  
"Onodera-san sizinle bu konuyu gerçekten konuşabilir miyim bilmiyorum."  
"Bir dene..." Onodera teşvik edercesine gülümseyince Sehun cümleye başlamadan önce derin bir nefes aldı.  
"B...Ben tamamen karşı cinsten hoşlanıyorum Onodera-san. Mesela siz ve Takano-san'a hiç anlam veremiyorum. Ya da Kisa-san ve o kitapçıya. Ya da Hatori-san'a. Çok tuhafıma gidiyor. Hatta saçma buluyorum. Neden karşı cins varken hemcinsinize aşık olursunuz ki? Cidden anlam veremiyorum. Ama..." dedi Sehun devam etmek için cesarete ihtiyacı varmış gibi hissederken.  
"Ben dün akşam hemcinsim tarafından öpüldüm. Fakat en büyük problem bundan nefret etmemiş olmam. Sebebi ne bilmiyorum. Ne yapacağımı ise hiç bilmiyorum. Ne zaman gözlerimi kapatsam sürekli o an aklıma geliyor. Aynı filmi başa sarıp tekrar tekrar izliyormuşum gibi hissediyorum. Ve her seferinde kalbim... kalbim deli gibi atmaya başlıyor. Kendimi çok aptal ve çaresiz hissediyorum..."  
"Vay be..."dedi Onodera. Sanki dakikalardır nefesini yeni veriyormuş gibiydi.  
"Ne oldu?"  
"Anlattığın için teşekkürler."  
"Kızmadınız mı?"  
"Neden ki?"  
"Takano-san ve siz için tuhaf demiş olabilirim."  
Onodera büyük bir kahkaha patlattı.  
"Bazen ben de tuhaf buluyorum. Anlarsın ya Takano-san... O adam çok deli. Bazen korkutucu ama oldukça nazik bir kişiliği var. Üstelik ilk aşık olan bendim. Sonra bir şeyler oldu ve koptuk. 2 yıl önce yeniden bir araya geldik. Yani yıllar sonra. Başlarda ona olan hislerimin tamamen bittiğinden emindim ama meğer öyle değilmiş... Ama tuhaf bulsamda birtürlü vazgeçemiyorum. Ah bu arada diğerleri itirafına ne tepki verir bilemem tabii ki."  
"Anlıyorum..."  
"Bu arada seni öpen şu hemcinsin acaba Kai-san mıydı?"  
Sehun -nasıl anladın?- dercesine Onodera'ya baktı.  
"Demek bu tahminimde doğru"dedi gülerek.  
"Mangaka senin yerine beni karşısında görünce, yüzüne yayılan hâyâl kırıklığını görememek körlük belirtisi olurdu bence. Üstelik nasıl olduğunu sordu. Ve birazda üzgün gibiydi. Sana geçmiş olsun dediğini iletmemi istedi."  
"Ne yapmalıyım Onodera-san?" dedi Sehun bitkin bir halde.  
"Gerçekten çaresiz görünüyorsun... Sana bir soru sormama izin ver."  
"Elbette."  
"Mesela... Şu karşıdaki adamı görüyor musun? Hani salıncakta çocuğunu sallayan."  
"Evet"dedi Sehun.  
"O adamın seni öptüğünü düşün. Ne hissederdin?"  
"Bu iğrenç. Ayrıca adamın çocuğu var Onodera-san!"  
"Pekâlâ. Peki o çocuğu sallayanın Kai-san olduğunu ve gelip seni öptüğünü düşün. Şimdi?"  
"Bu...Offf! Neden az önceki gibi iğrenç diyemiyorum ya? Ya da bunun düşüncesinden bile nefret edemiyorum?"  
Onodera kafasını aşağı yukarı sallayarak bilmiş bir tavırla Sehun'a baktı.  
"Sehun... Senin sevdiğin bir kadın ya da bir erkek değil. Sadece Kai-san! Kai-san olduğu için bundan nefret edemiyor ya da iğrenç bulamıyorsun. Cinsiyetinin ne olduğu önemli değil. Önemli olan Kai-san!"  
"Ama onu sevdiğimden emin bile değilim ki... "  
"Zamanla anlayacağını düşünüyorum. Moralini bozma" dedi Onodera Sehun'un sırtını pat patlarken.  
"Teşekkür ederim Onodera-san."  
"Rica ederim... Neyse şu taslakları sana iade edeyim. Kontrol etmek istersin belki."  
"Tabii ederim..." Onodera taslakları Sehun'a verip yanından ayrılırken, Sehun da evine yöneldi. Taslakları yarın teslim edecekti.  
______________  
1 hafta geçmesine rağmen Sehun bir kez bile Kai ile iletişime geçmemişti. Fakat bu süre zarfında yayınlanan altıncı sayının okunma oranlarını ve yorumlarını kontrol etmekten de geri kalmamıştı. Kai'yi bilgilendirmemiş olması onu rahatsız etse de, henüz Kai ile yüzleşmeye hazır hissetmiyordu kendini. O gün Onodera ile konuşmak biraz iyi gelmiş olabilirdi ama durumu hâlâ sindirebilmiş değildi. Çünkü bu onun için yepyeni bir histi...  
"Sehun benim için şundan on tane kopya alabilir misin?"  
"Tabii Takano-san." Sehun kağıtları alıp önüne döndüğünde, nefes nefese kalmış bir şekilde ona bakan beden yüzünden adımlarını durdurmak zorunda kalmıştı.  
"Editör-san gerçekten çok acımasızsın değil mi?" Sehun'un şaşkınlığının yerini şimdi biraz heyecan ve birazda korku almıştı.  
"Kai-san neden bur..." Sehun cümlesini tamamlayamadan Kai bileğine yapıştı.  
"Benimle geliyorsun." Sehun'u şaşkın bakışlar arasında sürüklemeye başlayan Kai, Marukawa'dan ayrılana ve belli bir mesafe uzaklığa erişene kadar hiç durmadı.  
Sonunda durduğunda ise kimsenin olmadığı bir ara sokağa girmişlerdi.  
Hâlâ nefes nefese olan Kai konuşmaya başlamadan önce biraz soluklandı. Sehun ise Kai'ye hiç bakmıyordu.  
"Lütfen yüzüme bak editör-san!"dedi Kai. Sesi olduğundan daha yüksek çıkmıştı.  
"Özür dilerim... Şu an ve daha öncesi için. Seni öpmemeliydim. Senin duygularını düşünmeden aptalca bir şey yaptım. Ama kendime hâkim olamadım. O an yapmak istediğim tek şey seni öpmekti. Bilmiyorum asla bu tarz şeyler yapan biri olmadım. Sana en başında nasıl ilişkiler yaşadığımı bile söylemiştim. Ama... Hiç böyle hissettiğim olmamıştı. O günden bu yana tam 1 hafta geçti ve ne seninle konuşabildim ne de seni görebildim. Ve bu beni çıldırtma noktasına getirdi. Bana kızgın olduğunu bildiğim için seni rahatsız etmek istemedim. Bu yüzden ne zaman elime telefonu alsam seni arayamadan geri bıraktım. Bu... Bu çok can sıkıcıydı. Aptal gibi davrandım ama hislerime engel olamıyorum. Editörlüğümü bıraktığını bile düşündüm. Hatta belki bıraktın bilmiyorum." Sehun sessizce, Kai'nin konuşmasını ve volta atmasını izlemişti. Tek gergin olanın o olduğunu düşünmekle belkide hata etmişti. Sadece kendi duygularını düşünürken hayatı boyunca aşık olmayan hatta bu yüzden mangasını zor duruma sokan bir adamı göz ardı etmişti. Fakat itiraf etmeliydi ki onunda kendisi kadar çıkmazda olması onu hem rahatlatmış hem de üzmüştü.  
"Kai-san?" dedi kendini konuşmaya hazır hissettiğinde.  
"Ben... ÜZGÜNÜM!"  
"Beni sevmediğini biliyorum! Sevmek zorunda da değilsin. Fakat bu duygular içimden taşarken ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Artık içime sığmıyorlar. Ama lütfen beni sevmesen de editörlüğümden ayrılma. Sensiz yapamam. Harika bir editörsün ve sen olmadan mangalarımı iyi hale getiremem. Lütf.."  
"Kai-san!"dedi Sehun yeniden.  
"Sözümü bitirmeme izin verecek misin?"  
"Elbette..."  
"Ben üzgünüm çünkü ben de sizin duygularınızı göz ardı ettim. O gün beni öptüğünüzde şoka uğradım. Ama beni öptüğünüz o sahneyi de bir türlü zihnimden atamadım. Ne zaman aklıma düşse kalbim deli gibi atmaya başladı. Anlamıyorum...Şimdi bile. Bunu bir başka adamla yaptığımı düşününce..." Kai bir an kaşlarını çattı.  
"Bundan nefret ediyorum. Fakat bunu yapanın siz olduğunu düşününce kalbim istemsizce hızlı atmaya başlıyor ve bu histen asla nefret edemiyorum... Sizi sevip sevmediğimi bilmiyorum ama beni öpen siz olduğunuz sürece hiçbir şeyin önemi yokmuş gibi hissediyorum. Üstelik sizin gibi ben de ne yapacağımı bilemiyorum. Zihnime söz geçirebilsem de aynı şeyi kalbim için yapamıyorum. Hızlı atmasına engel olamıyorum..." Sehun sanki artık ayakları bedenini taşıyamayacakmış gibi hissettiğinde yere çöktü. Kai duydukları karşısında hem şaşırmış hem de tarifi imkânsız bir mutluluğa esir olmuştu sanki. Daha fazla dayanamayınca hızla ilerleyip aralarındaki mesafeyi kapattı. Aynı hizaya geldiklerinde kollarıyla Sehun'u sardı.  
"Bana bak editör-san."  
"Bakmak istemiyorum bu çok utanç verici."  
"Lütfen bana bak Sehun." Sehun yavaşça başını kaldırınca Kai'nin ona bakan duygu dolu gözleriyle karşılaştı. Kai kolundan tutup onu yeniden ayağa kaldırdığında bedenleri birbirine değiyordu. Nazik hareketler ile Sehun'un yüzünü ellerinin arasına aldı.  
"Seni öpebilir miyim?" dedi Kai bir anda. Sesi de aynı gözleri gibi duygu dolu ve bir o kadar da istekli çıkmıştı. O an midesine bir bıçak saplamışlar gibi hissetmişti Sehun.  
"İlk seferinde sorma inceliğini göstermediniz Kai-san"dedi ama yüzüne bakmamıştı.  
"Onun için özür diledim senden. Bu yüzden yeniden özür dilemek istemiyorum. Bunu kolay kolay yapmam çünkü."  
"Bir anda karakteriniz değişti sanki? Daha doğrusu özünüze döndünüz gibi."  
"Hayır ben hep böyleydim. Sadece sevdiklerim uğruna yapamayacağım şey yok. Bu karakterimden ödün vermek olsa bile."  
"B... Bu arada öpebilirsiniz..." Sehun'un sesi o kadar kısık çıkmıştı ki birbirlerine çok yakın olmasalar Kai neredeyse duyamayacaktı.  
"Ah teşekkürler."  
Sehun dudaklarında hissettiği yumuşak dokunuşla dizlerinin yeniden titrediğini hissetti. Kalbi ise yine söz dinlemeyen bir çocuk gibiydi... Fakat bu sefer ilk öpücüklerinden farklıydı. Dudakları daha istekli ve daha tutukluydu. Kai ise daha davetkârdı... Bundan en ufak pişmanlık duymuyor olması ise tam bir teslim oluştu.  
Kai -hiç istemesede- geri çekildiğinde Sehun bayılacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Belki Kai hâlâ tutuyor olmasa yere düşerdi.  
"İyi misin? Yüzün kıpkırmızı"diye sordu Kai gülümsemesini gizleme ihtiyacı hissetmeden.  
"Benimle alay ediyorsunuz Kai-san!"  
"Belki evet, belki hayır ama yüzünün çok tahrik edici olduğunu söylemeliyim."  
"Söylemeseniz daha iyi" dedi Sehun geri çekilirken.  
"Tamam özür dilerim. Sen istemediğin sürece hiçbir şey söylemeyecek ya da yapmayacağım. Şimdilik! "  
"Söz mü?"  
"Evet, ama bir şartla."  
"Nedir?"  
"Bana Kai-san demekten vazgeç. En azından yalnızken Jongin diye seslen bana.."  
"Ama..."  
"Seni zorlamayacağım ama bu beni acayip mutlu ederdi..." Sehun bir an ağzını konuşacakmış gibi açtı ama geri vazgeçti  
"Neyse artık bu ara sokaktan çıksak iyi olacak."  
Kai yeniden Sehun'un yanına yaklaşıp elini uzattı.  
"İzin var mı?"  
Birkaç saniye tereddüt etti ama Kai'nin tebessüm eden yüzüne karşı koymak imkânsız hâle gelmeye başlamıştı Sehun için. Daha fazla dayanamayıp elini elinin üzerine koydu.  
"Bu..."dedi Kai ne söylemesi gerektiğini bilmiyormuş gibi.  
"Bu kadar küçük bir şeyin kalbimin göğüs kafesimi delip dışarı çıkacakmışcasına attıracağını hiç düşünmezdim. Bana ilkleri yaşatıyorsun."  
"İlklerden konu açıyorsak benim ilk öpücüğümü alan sizsiniz Kai-san!"  
Kai şaşkınca Sehun'a baktı. Hatta yürümeyi bile bırakmıştı.  
"İlk öpücüğünü ben mi aldım yani?"  
"Evet."  
Olduğu yere çöken Kai yüzünü elleriyle kapattı.  
"Ah lanet... Bu cidden çok mutluluk verici. Hatta heyecandan ellerim titriyor."  
Sehun hâlâ elini tuttuğu Kai'yi kalkması için yukarı doğru çekiştirdi.  
"Kai-san kalkın. Herkes bize bakıyor."  
"Neden böyle şeyleri aniden söylüyorsun. Kalbim dayanmayacak"dedi Sehun'u dinleyip ayağa kalkarken.  
"Jongin...san!"  
"İlerleme kaydediyorsun ama San? Neyse bu da bir şey. Evet?"  
Sehun cümleye nasıl gireceğini bilmiyordu. Hatta söyleyecekleri şey komik ve çocukça bile olabilirdi ama canının sıkılmasına engel olamıyordu.  
"Ya...Ya seks arkadaşlarınız... Onlarda size bir çok ilki yaşattırmadı mı?"  
Kai yüzünü buruşturdu. Ne diyeceğini bilmez bir hali vardı.  
"Geçmişi silemem Sehun. Ya da sana bunu kafana takma da diyemem. Bedensel ihtiyaçların bazen her şeyin önüne geçebiliyor. Hiçbir duygu olmadan yaptıkların yani. Ben bu güne kadar kimseye aşık olmadım. Belki bunu defalarca söyledim ama sen ilksin. Birçok kez seks yapmış olsamda, 1 hafta önce seni öptüğümde, az önce ara sokakta seni öptüğümde aldığım hazzı ve mutluluğu daha önce hiçbir sekste yaşamadım. Hatta az önce söylediğin ilk öpücüğünü benim almış olmam da bu na dahil. Bir sözünle beni mutlu edebiliyorsun. Ah... Bana neler söylettiriyorsun böyle... Cidden acımasızsın editör-san!"  
Kai gülümserken, Sehun kızardığını hissetti. Kai ne zaman konuşmaya başlasa daima onu utandıracak şeyler söylüyordu.  
"Üzgünüm... Bir daha sormayacağım."  
"Tek utananın ben olmaması güzel... Bu arada Marukawa'ya geri dönsek iyi olur. Takano-san'ın seni azarlamasını istemiyorum."  
"Off! Tamamen aklımdan çıkmış. Hızlanalım Jongin-san!"  
"Gözünde seviye atlamış gibi hissediyorum ama hissetmiyor da gibiyim. Sonuna 'san' getirmek zorunda mısın?"  
"EVET! Zaman vermelisin bana."  
"Peki peki..."  
Sehun ve Kai, Marukawa'ya döndüğünde tüm Emerald departmanı ikilinin bir açıklama yapmasını beklercesine gözlerini onlara dikmişti. Kai, Sehun'un ilişkilerine dair en ufak bir açıklama yapması durumunda ona kızacağını, hatta yine haftalarca yüzünü göstermeyeceğini düşündüğü için manga ile ilgili acil bir durum olduğunu ve Sehun'a danışması gerektiği yalanını ortaya atmıştı. Sehun Onodera dışında herkesin ufakta olsa iknâ olduğunu hissetmişti. Bu da iyi bir şeydi.  
Yinede ikili Takano'dan azar yemekten kurtulamamıştı...  
_____________  
"Kai-san lütfen artık yataktan kalkın. İlk imza gününüze geç kalmak istemezsiniz. Keiko-chan... Ben gelmeden önce onu uyandırmış olmalıydın. Geç kalacak."  
"Denedim Sehun-san ama başaramadım."  
"Anlıyorum... Jongin beş dakika içinde kalkmazsan seni almadan gideceğim."   
Kai, Sehun'un tehtitkar sesini duyunca yataktan zıplamıştı.   
"Üzgünüm... Dün yeni manga hakkında aşırı düşünmekten gözüme uyku girmedi ve geç yattım. Duymak ister misin yeni mang.."  
"Hayır. İmza gününüzü bitirdiğinizde sizi dinleyeceğim Kai-san!"   
"Ne zaman bu kadar acımasız biri oldun? Ah bir dakika sen her zaman acımasızdın editör-san" dedi Kai, Sehun'un dudaklarından tutkuyla öperken.  
"Üstelik... Üstelik tam iki gündür seninle sevişm..." Sehun eliyle Kai'nin ağzını kapadı.  
"Keiko-chan seni duyabilir."  
Sehun'un avuç içini yalayan Kai, bu hareketiyle ağzının serbest kalmasını sağlamıştı. "Söyle gitsin o zaman"  
"Az önce elimi mi yaladın sen?"  
"Başka yerlere de izin varsa hayır demem."dedi arsız bir tavırla gülerken.  
"Lütfen artık banyoya gir."   
Kai dediğini yaparken, Sehun da gerekli eşyalarını yanına aldığından emin olmak için son kontrolleri yapmak adına yatak odasından salona geçti...   
____________  
İmza gününün yapılacağı mekâna geldiklerinde çoktan birçok hayranı sıraya girmiş şekilde bulmuşlardı ve Sehun bu görüntü karşısında utanmasa ağlardı.  
Sehun Kai'nin editörlüğüne atanmadan önce manganın hem okunma yüzdeleri hem de yorumları hiç iyi durumda değildi. Son 7 ayda ellerinden gelen ne varsa yapmışlar, Kai'nin mangasını listelerin başına getirmeyi ve Tokyo'da 100.000'den fazla satmayı başarmıştı. Şimdi ise ilk imza günleri için hazırlardı. Yani en azından Sehun hazırdı. Kai her zamanki gibi durumu pek ciddiye alıyor gibi durmuyordu. Ama yine de onun da mutlu olduğuna emindi.   
"Ne yapmalıyım? Aşırı gerginim."  
"Sakin olun Kai-san. Bolca gülümseyin. Mangaya imzanızı atarken hayranlar ile yakınlık kurun ve manganızı okudukları için teşekkür edin. Son olarakta ellerini sıkın."  
"Söylemesi çok kolay ama ben kadınlarla hiç anlaşamam. Neden sana aşığım sanıyorsun?" Sehun birileri var mı diye panikle etrafına bakındı. Neyse ki ikisinden başka kimse yoktu.  
"Anlaşmanız gerekmiyor. Sizi şımartmak istemem ama her kadının kalbini kazanabilecek tuhaf bir çekiciliğiniz var. Bu yüzden... Gülümsemeniz yeter. "  
"Senin kalbini kazandığıma göre gerisi beni pek ilgilendirmiyor ama... Bu arada beni ciddi bir yüzle överken aşırı tahrik edici oluyorsun bunu biliyor muydun?"  
"Kai-san!"  
"Tamam sustum ya!" Tam o sırada Keiko kapıyı çalıp içeri girmişti.  
"Her şey hazır Kai sensei."  
"Tamam geliyorum birazdan."  
"Bu arada sen duymak istemedin ama yeni mangamın adı SeKai no Sekai. Kısaca bizim dünyamızı konu alıyor." Kai göz kırpıp Sehun'u yeniden dudaklarından öptü.  
"Ve bu da benim iyi şanslar öpücüğümdü."  
Sehun daha ağzını açmaya fırsat bulamadan Kai odadan çıkmıştı. Fakat gülümsemesi çoktan yüzüne yayılmıştı.  
"İyi şanslar Jongin!"dedi arkasından fısıldayarak.   
Yeni manganın detaylarını ise eve gidince öğrenecekti...  
SON.


End file.
